RESPIRE
by Climos
Summary: Olivia est une jeune infirmière canadienne qui prend son premier poste dans le canton de La Push. Elle s'acclimate doucement à sa nouvelle ville quand le chef de la police de Forks est blessé par balle. Un événement qui secoue les bourgades alentour. Elle est amenée à s'occuper de ses soins et croise alors son demi-fils, Seth, qui bouleversera sa vie sur bien des aspects.
1. Chapitre 1 - Routes et cartons

Bonjour à tous,

Ici le premier chapitre de Respire, une fanfiction inspirée entièrement de l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer. Celle ci mettra en scène deux personnages principaux, Olivia Malkin et Seth Clearwater. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire, cependant la rencontre entre les deux personnages ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour, belle journée à vous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : ROUTES & CARTONS**

Les paysages du canada s'effritaient au fur et à mesure que le véhicule avançait. Une main sur le pommeau de vitesse, et l'autre sur le volant, la jeune femme se concentrait sur le bitume qui n'en finissait jamais face à elle. Elle était presque à la frontière de son rêve américain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, finalement, de quitter Surrey pour rejoindre les plages de Washington. Son souhait le plus cher, depuis toujours, était de partir du Canada suite à son cursus infernal à Vancouver. Elle était pleinement satisfaite de son métier actuel, mais ses années d'internat en infirmerie avaient été si douloureuse… Elle avait dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour finalement répondre à la première annonce qu'elle voyait une fois son diplôme en poche. Celle-ci correspondait tout de même à plusieurs pré requis essentielles pour Olivia : Proche de la mer, mais pas trop éloigné d'une grande ville, poste en libéral qui permettait d'aménager ses horaires tout en étant proche des gens. De nombreuses conditions qui l'ont amenée à La Push, où elle se dirigeait, en musique, dans l'habitacle réconfortant de sa voiture. Elle caressait d'un air absent le volant de sa Toyota de citadine alors qu'elle s'approchait de la frontière américaine, ses papiers d'identité sur le siège passager afin de faciliter son passage à la douane. Liv était Canado-américaine, ce qui simplifiait grandement son déménagement d'une frontière à une autre, sans cela, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de paperasse administrative à remplir. Très vite, elle se retrouvait à faire la queue sur la route principale, attendant patiemment son tour pour présenter ses documents. Une fois fait, le passage se fit sans encombre et elle poursuivait sa route dans le calme. Il y avait 6h de route entre Surrey et La Push, pour éviter le ferry, et sans relais au volant, Olivia fatiguait beaucoup après 4 heures de conduite. Elle fut soulagée de se voir approcher du but une fois qu'Olympia était derrière elle. Pour rester éveillée face au soleil d'été qui se couchait, elle chantonnait distraitement les mélodies qui passaient par la radio. Quelques gouttes éparses s'écrasaient sur son pare-brise et elle soupirait les yeux levés vers le ciel noircit : voilà enfin la pluie du nord-est américain. Elle activait par réflexe l'anti buée pour voir la route, tout en voyant au loin un panneau lui indiquant qu'elle était sur les 10 derniers kilomètres. C'est alors qu'au loin, deux masses épaisses traversent la route à grande vitesse. Plus rapide qu'un ours, mais tout aussi gros. Olivia freina, le pied sur la pédale, et dérapa avec la pluie battante. La voiture pivota sur le coté, puis s'arrêta en une secousse. La jeune femme, terrifiée, respirait de manière erratique. Elle frotta ses yeux, puis braqua afin de reprendre sa route.

« Ma vieille, tu as trop conduis, dépêches toi d'arriver… »

Persuadée d'avoir imaginé ces formes gigantesque, elle se concentra sur les derniers kilomètres, le GPS lui indiquant de tourner de ci de là vers sa petite bicoque en location. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un mirage, après tout ? La voix qui partageait son trajet la dirigeait vers la droite, et elle reconnut ainsi quelques mètres plus loin la jolie petite demeure qui serait son foyer désormais. Elle se gara en douceur devant la maison de plein pied, faite de bois et de pierre, qui lui semblait aussi accueillante que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle avait été récupéré les clés lorsqu'elle avait rencontré sa collègue infirmière, Sofia, et n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter entièrement ce bien. Elle ne s'en était pas formalisé, après tout, ce n'était qu'une location et La Push n'était pas la ville la plus en vogue, il y avait quelques maisons à louer au même prix. Les déménageurs avaient déjà installés ses meubles, mais il lui restait ses valises de vêtements, ses cartons de livres et quelques objets qu'elle ne laisserait personne transporter hormis elle dans sa petite voiture. Son ancien appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il lui convenait, étudiante, car il ne perçait pas trop sa bourse d'étudiante. Elle avait rapidement fait sa formation au sein de l'hopital de Surrey ce qui lui a permis de se nourrir sans solliciter sa famille avec qui elle n'était plus en bon terme, suite à leur jugement de catholique sur l'homosexualité de son grand frère. Elle vivait cela si difficilement qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce que lui devait ressentir… Ce dernier s'était exilé à Quebec, où il semblait plus libre et heureux que jamais, bien qu'elle souffrait de la distance qu'ils pouvaient y avoir entre eux deux. Il était de loin la personne que Liv préférait sur Terre. Une fois les pieds sur le sol humide de sa nouvelle bourgade, elle sortit son téléphone afin de l'appeler en visuel.

« Liv ! Tu es arrivée ? »

D'un soupir de soulagement, elle profita du visage enjoué de son frère qui semblait d'autant plus excité qu'elle a l'idée de sa nouvelle vie

« Absolument ! Je te fais visiter, très cher ?

-Quel exclusivité, je vais découvrir ta demeure avec toi, et bah ! »

D'un rire communicatif, il regarde attentivement le porche et la cour de la maisonnette maintenant que Liv avait passé la visu à l'arrière du téléphone. Elle avançait en lui détaillant les couleurs maronnées des pierres et du bois que son frère pouvait évidemment observer par lui-même. Le jardinet avait quelques fleurs mal entretenu, qui semblait avoir du mal à survivre aux intempéries de l'état de Washington, et la peinture claire du porche était un peu abimée. Cette maison avait vécue avant elle, et ça lui plaisait. Oliver, son frère, s'agaçait de la vétusté de cette habitation, lui si habitué à la modernité de Montréal. La porte ouverte, Olivia s'engageait dans son petit chez elle, peu lumineux à cette heure de la journée. Un placard aux portes roulantes sur sa gauche semblait peu en forme, et l'ampoule de l'entrée avait grillé. D'un juron, elle ferma la porte et s'engagea dans le salon, où son canapé été déjà installé. Le meuble TV en pin avait déjà sa place, et son écran massif, un bien qu'elle avait récupéré grâce à la ruse à son ex petit ami dominait la pièce. Une bibliothèque vide trônait à la gauche du meuble et sa table basse semblait un peu abimé sur un bord. Maudit transporteurs… Ces gars lui avait semblé bourrin, et cela avait été le cas. Derrière elle se trouvait la cuisine ouverte, en U, elle était très moderne, un effort financier des propriétaires pour rendre cette maison plus attractive : et ça avait marché, elle était si belle ! Noire et blanche, avec un carrelage tout en arrabesque, et des poignets dorés aux meubles noirs, elle l'avait subjugué. Son ilot central servait également de table, il lui manquait tout de même des chaises hautes qu'elle devrait acheter pour pouvoir manger dessus, n'ayant pas la place dans le salon pour une table. Oliver semblait apprécié la cuisine également, mais déplora le manque de couleur au mur dans les autres pièces :

« On dirait un hopital, sérieux, je croyais que t'en avait assez de Surrey Memorial !

-C'est toujours mieux qu'une tapisserie de vieux, j'accrocherais des tableaux et des photos, Oliv.

-S'il y a un portrait géant de moi, je suis ok Liv ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille poursuivit sa visite dans sa chambre. Blanche sur les murs, son lit en fer forgé se trouvait déjà au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait que le matelas qui était posé dessus, et des cartons à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Un dressing assez petit complétait la visite, pour finir sur une charmante salle de bain, possédant une baignoire et une douche.

« Hum, tes proprios sont au courant qu'on peut prendre une douche dans la baignoire, Liv ?

-Tu leur demanderas si tu les croises ! »

Oliver s'épancha sur l'idée même de leur faire une leçon d'hygiène en bonne et due forme. Liv termina sa visite par les toilettes qui se trouvait à la droite de l'entrée, et la cour arrière ainsi que sa terrasse, sans s'y attardé à cause de la pluie.

« J'espère que tu passeras bientôt me voir, mon chat.

-Dès que je peux, ma puce. Mais les billets pour Seattle coûtent une fortune, tu le sais… »

Elle le savait, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas toujours facile d'être si loin de la seule famille qu'elle aimait. Elle raccrocha après quelques échanges sur la vie d'Oliver à Montréal, afin de déballer quelques cartons avant de se commander à manger, notamment pour préparer son lit qu'elle rêvait de rejoindre. Elle chercha un restaurant qui livrait dans le coin, mais vit avec horreur que cela ne semblait pas exister.

« Eh oui ma vieille, t'as voulu t'exiler dans le trou du cul du monde, c'est bien fait. »

Autant le fait de ne connaître personne ne l'effrayait pas, mais le bouleversement de ses habitudes lui posait plus de problèmes. Elle s'enquit alors de chercher un magasin ouvert qui lui permettrait de faire des pâtes, et d'acheter de quoi déjeuner. Une supérette semblait être ouverte dans la ville, et elle choisit de s'y rendre à pied. Elle remit ses bottines, qu'elle avait retirés pour protéger le charmant parquet de sa demeure, enfila sa veste en jean et une écharpe, puis parti en quête de nourriture. Sa maison était proche de la plage, elle s'approchait du petit port, et entra dans la boutique presque fantôme. Un homme assez âgé tenait la caisse, et elle fut tout de suite attristée de se dire qu'il était surement forcé à travailler encore à son âge pour pouvoir survivre financièrement. Elle flânait dans les rayons à la recherche de quelques denrées qui la contenterait, et déposait le tout sur le comptoir afin de payer le vieillard. Il la regardait de haut en bas, et ronchonnait en toussotant :

« Z'êtes pas d'ici, vous. »

Olivia lui lançait un sourire bienveillant, peu touchée par la rudesse de l'homme.

« Absolument. Je suis la nouvelle infirmière du canton, je vais travailler avez Sofia. Je viens d'emménager.

-Ah bah en v'là une bonne nouvelle mon petit. Bienvenue à la Reserve alors. Y'en a bien besoin, des gens comme vous qui veulent pas se faire du fric dans la Grande ville.

-Merci Monsieur, j'espère pouvoir vous aider au mieux dans ce cas.

-Y'a pas de toute la dessus. Je suis Jarod Huautah, n'hésite pas à v'nir me voir si tu as besoin, gamine.

-J'y penserais, belle soirée à vous. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Olivia enfournait ses achats et prit la direction de sa maison, sentant, malgré l'humidité, la chaleur d'un petit village. Une rencontre fortuite qui lui permit de se sentir bien à peine arrivée. Elle s'attela une fois dans sa cuisine à préparer un repas rapide, des pâtes avec des courgettes et un peu de poisson, il serait criminel de ne pas profiter de la pêche locale. Elle s'installa alors face à sa télévision et regarda sans grande conviction une émission culinaire, les jambes pliées sur le canapé, et la bouche remplie de ses pâtes cuisinées avec amour pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle cuisine. Elle avait si hâte d'avoir tout un tas de première fois ici, dans son premier chez-elle d'adulte. Sa nouvelle vie commençait à peine, et elle était certaine qu'elle lui réservait un tas de surprise...


	2. Chapitre 2 - Falaises et Arc en ciel

Bonjour,

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis raive de vous faire découvrir un peu plus Olivia, mais surtout Sofia qui est d'une douceur incomparable. On découvre enfin un de nos loups bien aimé, n'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos retours !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Falaises et arc en ciel**

Le week end avait été doux, et presque tous les cartons étaient vidés. La jeune femme était tout à fait fière d'avoir réussi à avancer autant, ce qui lui offrait une tranquillité d'esprit et une vue tout à fait agréable sur sa maison. Sa bibliothèque était remplie, son dressing aussi et elle avait eu le temps de prendre un long bain le dimanche soir avant d'entamer son nouvel emploi ce matin. Elle passa une main distraite sur son haut gris chiné par réflexe, cherchant à chasser tout pli s'y retrouvant, signe d'un stress plutôt sain pour un premier jour de travail. Elle enfila ses bottines noires, replaçant l'ourlet de son jean au passage, et ferma la porte à clé. C'était une douce journée de juin, et elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait la gâcher. Elle choisit de marcher jusqu'à la petite dépendance qui servait de bureaux aux deux infirmières. Ça se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied, et cela lui permettrait d'observer le village qu'elle adoptait jour après jour.

Bien vite, elle poussa la porte de bois où le nom de sa collègue s'effilochait un peu. Elle avait hâte de rajouter le sien. Derrière un bureau chargé, se trouvait une femme brune au teint halé, concentrée sur un dossier papier. Le carillon sonna la fermeture de la porte, et des yeux bruns vinrent rencontrer les prunelles vertes amande d'Olivia, qui s'efforça à lui offrir un sourire sincère.

« Olivia ! Bienvenue à La Push ! »

Elle se leva de sa place pour serrer dans ses bras la nouvelle arrivante. Liv était ravie d'être si bien accueillie, même s'il elle avait vraiment appréciée la jeune femme lors de leur première rencontre et entretien. Elle avait été la seule candidate au poste vacant depuis plusieurs mois, et avait parfaitement convenu, malgré son manque d'expérience. Elle rendit son étreinte à sa collègue, et détailla Sofia une fois l'échange avorté. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, une cascade de cheveux bruns ondulés qui jouait autour de son visage rond et enjoué. Elle semblait si positive que Liv fut rassurée. Elle portait une robe noir ample, qui camouflait les formes qu'elle avait. C'était sincèrement une belle femme, féminine et sûre d'elle. Elle avait beaucoup de charme, des lèvres charnues et un regard pétillant. L'infirmière invita sa collègue à s'installer afin d'échanger sur le planning commun. L'hopital de Forks faisait appel à leurs services pour des villages jusqu'à 1 heure 30 de route. La plupart du temps, Sofia agissait pour des bourgades proches, les villages éloignés avaient leur propre système de soutien, ce qui soulageait beaucoup la jeune femme depuis le déménagement de son ancienne collègue. Le tracé du jour était plutôt simple, elle s'occupais principalement de soins complexes, ce qui n'exigeait pas une présence à heure fixe.

« Les gens du coin sont autonomes. On ne t'appelera pas pour une piqûre, mais pour de vrais besoins »

Sofia prit le temps de lui expliquer qu'il arrivait de faire des remplacements à l'hôpital en cas d'épidémie de grippe ou d'absence de personnel. Ici, on se sert les coudes, et cela mit du baume au cœur d'Olivia : Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de partir pour un lieu plus petit.

« On va commencer avec cet idiot de Duncan, qui a pensé intelligent de sauter du haut d'une falaise sans vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de rocher en bas… Il s'est éclaté le tibia, une plaie bien profonde aussi, et un beau souvenir pour la route. Ces gamins… »

Elles se mirent en route pour la journée d'intégration d'Olivia sur son nouveau poste : très vite, elle devrait faire ses tournées en autonomie, et simplement cadrer ses rendez-vous avec Sofia afin de proposer plus de services aux habitants. Une valisette old school en main, l'infirmière montra le chemin à pied à Liv. Elles prirent le temps de discuter des patients récurrents, et de leur journée qui n'allait pas être trop lourde. Une fois devant une maison typiquement Quileute, Sofia frappa trois coups avant d'entrer. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par une femme typée, aux longs cheveux bruns, l'air débordé.

« Merci de passer Sofia. J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper quand je suis allé le chercher à l'hopital. Tu imagines ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a imaginé ? Que les sports extrêmes sont pour son âge ? Il a à peine 12 ans ! »

Elles s'enlaçaient rapidement, et Liv comprit qu'elles se connaissaient bien. Elles échangeaient quelques banalités et l'infirmière prit le temps de présenter sa nouvelle collègue. Olivia se trouvait à nouveau prise dans les bras d'une inconnue, touchée par la sincère reconnaissance que les habitants ont pour son arrivée. Elles montèrent ensemble dans la chambre du garçon.

« Duncan… »

Le garçon était couché au fond de son lit, il semblait jouer sur son téléphone. Sa mère lui retira l'objet des mains, tout en le réprimandant. La voix de Sofia était menaçante, mais personne sain d'esprit ne serait effrayé par ce bout de femme.

« Tu as cru quoi, hein, que tu étais Jared, ou Embry ? Bon sang c'est pas parce que ces têtes brulés font n'importe quoi qu'il faut les prendre en exemple ! Tu aurais pu te briser la nuque ! C'est ça que tu veux, te briser les cervicales ? Idiot ! »

Elle attrapa un cahier de cours qui trainait sur le bureau et assèna une tape sur la tête du garçon. Le gamin semblait décomposé, un peu blafard pour sa peau halé, et sincèrement terrifié par Sofia. Liv étouffa un rire et s'installa proche du garçon pour lui prendre sa tension.

« Salut Duncan. Je suis Olivia Malkin, je travaille avec Sofia. Je vais prendre ta tension, tu es ok avec ça ? »

Il hocha la tête et tendit le bras pendant que Sofia changeait le pansement et désinfectait la plaie. Elle expliquait chaque étape à la mère du jeune garçon, pédagogue, en lui montrant chaque objet qu'elle utilisait.

« Les soins infirmiers coutent relativement cher et tous les Quileute n'ont pas forcément une bonne assurance. Il faut prendre le temps de leur enseigner des techniques basique afin qu'il puisse s'occuper des blessures eux même, afin de leur permettre d'économiser de l'argent et de nous laisser plus de temps pour d'autres patients. C'est vraiment important. »

Liv buvait les paroles de Sofia, tout en étant extrêmement admirative de son altruisme. Elle expliqua les symptômes qui devaient inquiéter la mère de Duncan en lui rappelant de l'appeler en cas de besoin. Elles eurent à nouveau le droit à des embrassades, et Sofia donna une nouvelle tape sur la tête du garçon.

« Désolé Sofia… »

La brune fit alors volte face, et se mit réellement en colère contre le gamin

« Désolé ? Mais Duncan, mes deux jambes sont en parfaites état ! Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de ta mère, mais aussi auprès de ton corps, d'avoir été aussi inconscient. J'espère que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Idiot !

-Oui Sofia. Pardon Maman. »

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Sofia et Liv quittèrent la demeure de la famille afin de se rendre chez la patiente suivante. Olivia n'avait jamais vu une infirmière travailler comme cela. Elle était sincèrement impressionnée et se sentait si petite face à la professionnelle qui marchait à ses côtés. Sa bouche brûlait de mille questions, et quelques une franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Sofia, tu connais tout le monde de cette façon là ? »

D'un rire franc, elle répondit.

« Oui, Olivia, ça fait plus de 10 ans que je suis infirmière libérale ici. Je connais tout le monde, et tout le monde me connait. Plus grand monde n'a de secrets pour moi, les blessures du corps et de l'esprit révèlent tant de choses sur la vie des gens. Alors, dans des villes aussi petites que Forks ou La Push, tu as vite fait de connaître un tout à chacun. Et c'est ça qui leur permet de te faire confiance.

-Et tu as toujours pratiqué de cette façon ?

-Hum oui, toujours. J'ai quitté le Mexique avec ma famille à l'âge de 6 ans. On a été longtemps des immigrés clandestins mais chaque famille que tu croiseras ici à œuvrer pour nous protéger, ma famille et moi. Mes parents et mes frères sont partis petit à petit, notamment lors de mon départ à la fac, et je suis revenue y travailler pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. C'est parce que je connais leur générosité que j'ai choisi d'agir de cette façon.

-C'est très beau de ta part.

-Je ne pense pas, tu sais, c'est assez naturel dans un sens. C'est grâce à eux que je peux faire le métier que j'aime, pourquoi le faire loin de ceux qui m'ont aidé et qui en ont besoin ? »

Olivia n'avait rien à répondre à cela, c'était une évidence. Les larmes lui montèrent presqu'aux yeux en entendant tout cela, c'était pour elle l'humanité même. Enfin, un sens à une vie trop étriquée, individualiste. Il aura fallu qu'elle s'exile dans une bourgade humide et loin de tout pour enfin le découvrir.

Une pause déjeuné plus tard, avec beaucoup d'échanges sur leur scolarité respective et quelques patients assez âgés, les deux infirmières se dirigèrent vers la maison de la dernière patiente de la journée. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie orpheline. Il fallait venir tous les 3 jours prendre ses constantes, vérifier que les appareils médicaux qui l'aidaient à respirer fonctionnaient correctement et que son état restait stable. Elle avait 10 ans et s'appelait Julia. Soigner des enfants était la partie la plus dure du métier selon Liv. Elle était dépassée par l'idée même que de petits êtres innocents puissent se faire malmener de la sorte par leur propre corps.

« Julia a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir un donnateur anonyme qui a acheté tous le matériel nécessaire à son retour à la maison. L'hôpital coutait une fortune à ses parents, et ils n'avaient plus les moyens de la soigner. Et pouf, comme par enchantement, voilà un gros chèque qui arrive pour Julia, et la voilà de retour chez elle. Entre nous, je pense que le Docteur Cullen en est pour quelque chose… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pourra pas retourner à l'école pour le moment, mais les institutrices se relaient pour lui donner quelques cours. Et nous, on évite au docteur de passer trop souvent et d'infliger des honoraires impossibles à ses parents en donnant des nouvelles à l'hôpital. »

Encore une fois, Olivia était bouleversée par la solidarité qui régnait dans ce comté de l'état de Washington. Elles entrèrent à nouveau après trois coups, sans attendre que quelqu'un viennent les chercher. Il n'y avait pas d'adulte au premier abord, il était pourtant déjà 16 heures passés. Mais Olivia imaginait aisément que les deux parents de Julia étaient toujours au travail afin d'assurer à leur fille les meilleurs soins possibles. Elles entrèrent dans une chambre colorée où deux petites filles éclataient de rire. Assis un peu plus loin, un garçon de l'âge d'Olivia était installé, à les couver du regard.

« Oh, Claire ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! »

Les deux enfants saluèrent l'infirmière, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était aisé de savoir qui était qui, quand Julia débordait de tuyaux et cables en tout genre par son tee shirt arc en ciel. La dénommée Claire devait avoir le même âge, et semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec l'environnement de son amie. Elle se dégagea du lit de cette dernière pour s'installer sur les genoux du garçon assis sur le rocking chair. Ce dernier joua distraitement avec les cheveux de l'enfant, souriant avec bienveillance à Sofia.

« Je suis venue travailler mes poésies avec Julia ! Elle était toute seule pendant une heure après le départ de Nani.

-Tu es adorable, Claire. Quil, je ne devrais pas être surprise de te voir ici. Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va Sofia, et toi ?

-Parfaitement. Et comment va l'arc en ciel de ma journée ? »

Sofia déposa un baiser humide et sonore sur la joue de Julia qui éclata d'un rire enfantin. Si pur qu'il fit presque trembler Olivia.

« Ca va Sofi, c'est qui ? »

Elle désignait du doigt la nouvelle infirmière, d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est Olivia, tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé d'elle la dernière fois.

-Ah oui, bonjour Olivia ! Je m'appelle Julia, je suis un peu malade, fais attention à toi. »

Elle feint un toussotement et Liv éclata d'un rire sincère. La jeune enfant avait assez d'auto dérision pour rire de sa condition.

« Julia, voyons !

-Désolée Sofia, c'était pour rire ! Je pète la forme !

-Je vois ça ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu sais ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, Claire, Quil, merci d'être venu, mais je m'occupe de Julia maintenant, vous repasserez à un autre moment ?

-Bien sur »

Le garçon souleva l'enfant pour la poser au sol, et, disciplinée, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de la saluer d'un mouvement de main.

« A bientôt Julia, repose toi bien !

-A bientôt Claire, merci d'être venu avec elle Quil ! »

Les deux amis partis, Sofia et Julia s'engagèrent dans une routine bien définie. Olivia n'eut qu'à observer, contrairement à toutes les autres visites de la journée. Mais il lui semblait que le lien qui était entre les deux filles étaient inébranlable, de ceux qu'on ne vient pas perturbés. Elle resta en retrait, riant aux blagues de Julia et attentive aux gestes précis de l'infirmière. Quand elles quittèrent Julia, sa mère frôlait à peine le pas de la porte, des cernes noires autour des yeux. Elles échangeaient quelques informations sur la condition de Julia et se quittèrent après une étreinte furtive. Une fois la porte fermée derrières elles, Olivia se permit de poser une question à sa collègue.

« Il vaut mieux que tu poursuives les soins avec Julia, n'est ce pas ? »

Sofia mit quelques instants à répondre, puis, dans un soupir, s'expliqua :

« Je pense oui. Tu prendras le relais

pendant mes congés avec elle, mais, sauf cas exceptionnel, je m'occuperais toujours d'elle si tu le veux bien. Je la connais depuis toujours, ça serait compliqué de tout bouleverser…

-Evidemment Sofia. Je l'ai senti, ne t'en fais pas.

-Alors, ta première journée ?

-Super, vraiment, encore mieux que ce que j'espérais. Merci de me faire une place avec toi ici. Je vois vraiment ça comme un privilège, sache-le.

-Je pense que c'est nous qui sommes chanceux de t'avoir, Olivia, je n'ai pas de doute la dessus. »

Sofia enlaça à nouveau Olivia et elles se séparèrent après leur première journée de travail en collaboratif. Liv ne s'imaginait pas ressentir autant d'émotions après cette première journée. Elle était profondément émue par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour, et n'attendait qu'une chose, de voir les suivants.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Chirurgies et fossettes

Bonjour,

Je poste à chaque fois que j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, car, ça y est, ils se rencontrent !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Chirurgies et fossettes**

Olivia avait passé la matinée de son tout premier week end de salariée à se prélasser dans son bain devant une série télé. Son ordinateur portable était installé de façon périlleuse sur un tabouret, assez éloigné pour éviter de le mouiller en sortant de l'eau, mais elle avait vraiment l'impression de vivre la plus douce des vies. Elle éclatait de rire face aux blagues de la sitcom et finissait de laver ses cheveux avant de sortir de l'eau. Elle ferma le PC une fois emmitouflée dans sa serviette noire et posa un masque sur son visage consciencieusement. Liv démêla ses cheveux châtains clair avant de les tresser machinalement. Elle retira le masque et caressa sa peau de sa crème de jour, puis pris le temps, exceptionnellement, de mettre une touche de mascara sur ses yeux verts. Toujours en serviette, elle avança vers son dressing pour mettre une légère robe jaune, le soleil battait d'une jolie façon à l'extérieur. Elle se chaussa de chaussures légères et s'apprêtait à aller se promener sur la plage quand son téléphone sonna. Sofia l'appelait.

« Bonjour So…

-Olivia ? Oh merci tu décroches, tu es dans le coin ?

-Oui, j'allais à la plage.

-Ok, changement de programme, il y a eu une fusillade hier soir et je suis à l'hôpital depuis une heure du matin. Le Chef Swan a été touché, et quelques autres gars également. Le tireur est en état critique et je dois aider les filles qui sont débordés là-bas. Tu peux prendre mes deux rendez-vous de l'après-midi et aller voir le chef Swan chez lui aussi ? Il sort dans quelques heures, cette tête de mule refuse de rester à l'hôpital et j'ai peur qu'il se tape une infection. En fin d'après-midi, vers 16 heures. Ah, et vires moi les trois quart de sa famille quand tu arriveras là bas, sa fille est mariée au fils du docteur Cullen, mais ils ne comprennent pas la notion de repos, je crois.

-Bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas besoin que je te rejoigne à l'hôpital ?

-Ne le prends pas mal, Olivia, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire la visite et de t'expliquer le fonctionnement. On verra ça un peu plus tard, je préfère que tu prennes le relais sur mes patients. Je te revaudrais ça.

-Non pas de soucis tu as raison. Bon courage à toi.

-Merci beaucoup, je t'envoie les adresses et les pathologies par mail dans 5 minutes, tu assures Olivia ! »

Avant même que Liv puisse répondre, la conversation fut coupée. Son après-midi de détente semblait avortée, mais elle espérait sincèrement que tout le monde irait bien. Elle fit chauffer les restes de la veille et regarda attentivement les dossiers que Sofia lui avait transférés en mangeant. Rien d'extrêmement complexe, elle devrait voir Jarod Huautah et Billy Black, deux anciens avec qui il fallait faire un petit check up et une révision de leur prise de médicaments. Elle ne se changea pas, au vue de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'habiller en conséquence. Elle prit directement sa voiture, pour gagner du temps lorsqu'elle devrait se rendre à Forks. Une fois devant la supérette, elle s'enquit de l'état de santé du vieux Jarod. Il lui offrit ses meilleures blagues et semblait assez sérieux avec son traitement. Ses constances étaient plutôt bonnes, mais il avait une toux persistante. Elle lui força un peu la main pour qu'il prenne rendez-vous avec un médecin, et le laissa à sa boutique. Billy Black était bien plus bourru et indélicat, il était d'une mauvaise humeur extrême. Apparemment très proche du Chef Swan, il était très agacé de ne pouvoir aller le voir tout de suite.

« Fils indigne que j'ai créé, ce maudit gamin peut y aller hein, mais le vieux Billy dans son fauteuil, lui, il reste loin de tout ça. Fichu gosse.

-Monsieur Black, il faut rester calme pour que je puisse prendre votre tension…

-Quelle tension, d'après toi gamine, elle sera normale ? Ou est Sofia d'abord ?

-Je suis désolée, Sofia est à l'hôpital, elle m'a demandé de venir vous voir aujourd'hui.

-Oui, eh bien je refuse qu'on prenne ma tension, si vous voulez être utile, emmenez-moi à Forks.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, mais je vous renverrais votre fils dès que j'y serais.

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous allez voir Charlie ? Eh bien dites-lui qu'il se remette vite, cette tête de bois. Qu'on l'y reprenne plus à se prendre une balle dans la jambe, pauvre idiot. Et renvoyez Jacob à son vieux père.

-Entendu Monsieur Black, et je vous laisse tranquille, je repasserais Lundi, ça vous ira ? Vous pourrez passer voir le Chef Swan demain ? »

Il grogna et se détourna de la jeune femme, légèrement désemparée par le caractère explosif du Black. Elle quitta sa maison, et sauta dans sa voiture, voyant le soleil décroître pour laisser apparaître des nuages épais. A croire que le temps suivait les humeurs, elle démarra sa Toyota et s'enfuyant vers Forks, prête à dégainer les essuies glaces.

Elle frappait trois petits coups et fut vite accueillie par une femme brune, au teint hâlé, typiquement Quileute. Elle semblait soulagée de la voir arrivée et la laissa entrer.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Olivia Malkin ?

-C'est ça, enchanté, vous êtes… ?

-Sue Clearwater. Charlie est dans sa chambre, mais j'ai du mal à le laisser se reposer, ils sont tous si inquiet… »

Olivia lui offrit un sourire compatissant et la suivi vers la chambre conjugal de la maison, au rez de chaussé. Et en effet, 3 adultes entouraient le blessé, couché dans son lit, la jambe droite immobilisé et relevé par un dispositif médical. Le Chef Swan soupira en voyant l'infirmière entrer et elle détailla l'équipe qui l'entourait. Un homme très probablement Quileute, massif, était assis sur un rocking chair à côté de la table de nuit, se balançant doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit un signe de tête à Liv qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, qui, bien que grande, commençait à atteindre ses limites. La jeune femme qui était assise sur le bord du lit était la plus belle femme qu'Olivia avait jamais vue. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, et une peau d'albâtre. Elle semblait si peu réelle, par la pureté de ses traits que Liv soupçonna qu'elle avait usée et abusée de la chirurgie. Cependant, elle devait le reconnaitre, son chirurgien était excellent. Son corps semblait briller légèrement à la lumière, et sa tenue simple contrastait avec sa perfection. Elle portait un jean basique, avec un tee shirt blanc immaculé qui était presque cousu pour elle. Olivia lui fit un sourire réconfortant, devinant qu'elle devait être la fille du Chef Swan, comme lui avait confié Sofia. Et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, une main sur l'épaule, signe de protection ou d'emprise, elle n'aurait su le dire, et il semblait avoir bénéficié des mêmes coups de bistouri que ceux de sa compagne. Il était sincèrement magnifique, presque trop pour que cela soit normal. Elle était si mal à l'aise de voir ces gravures de mode face à elle qu'elle choisit de mettre un sourire de convenance sur son visage, et se préparait à les chasser gentiment.

« Bonjour, je suis Olivia Malkin, je…

-Oh, vous êtes la nouvelle infirmière, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer, vous allez peut être mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de mon père, même Carlisle n'a pas réussi ! »

Elle jeta un œil malveillant vers son père, et m'offrit un regard plein d'espoir. Ses yeux avaient une couleur miel tout à fait unique… Bien qu'à y réfléchir, son mari possédait les mêmes, bien qu'un peu plus sombre… Ils portaient également des lentilles ? Olivia était plutôt perplexe, elle n'imaginait pas trouver des personnes si à cheval sur leur apparence dans de si petites bourgades.

« Bonjour, pouvez-vous dire à ma fille que je vais bien, qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter ? »

Olivia rit franchement et sorti son matériel de sa valisette afin de l'ausculter.

« Il va falloir laisser de l'espace au Chef Swan, je fais un rapide check up et je vous inviterais à partir une fois fait… Allez patienter dans le salon s'il vous plait. »

La jeune femme se leva et son mari posa une main sur sa hanche pour l'accompagner en dehors de la chambre. Un autre garçon s'engouffra dans la chambre et Olivia leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant un peu mieux ce que voulais dire Sofia.

« Jake, j'ai eu Nessie au téléphone, elle n'est pas très contente que tu l'aies laissé chez Esmé je crois… »

Olivia regarda le jeune homme qui les avait rejoints, qui ressemblait au premier, le teint hâlé, les cheveux un peu plus long que ceux de son comparse, et un corps plus sec, bien que très musclé. Il portait un jean abimé sur les genoux et un tee shirt noir un peu défait. Liv allait l'inviter à sortir de la pièce quand elle croisa son regard. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé par sa beauté réelle et évidente. Rien à voir avec le garçon Cullen, il était stupéfiant. Son estomac s'en était presque retournée tant elle était émue par cette rencontre. Ses yeux étaient sombre, il semblait si surprit qu'elle se demandait presque s'ils s'étaient déjà croisés, mais Olivia n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. Son corps appelait le sien, et elle coupa le contact visuel afin de se concentrer sur sa visite auprès du Chef Swan.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix était si suave qu'il était compliqué pour Olivia de se recentrer sur sa tâche. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, se répétant dans sa tête les deux syllabes qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix grave. Ses pauvres hormones étaient-elles si abandonnées ces derniers temps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer au travail ? Non, elle avait simplement croisé la route du plus charmant garçon qu'elle avait rencontré de toute sa vie. Un rire tonitruant la fit sortir de sa contemplation, et lui permit de quitter son observation qui virait à l'obsession.

« Bonjour… J'aurais besoin que vous nous laissiez afin que j'ausculte le Chef Swan… »

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse et il lui rendit un sourire plus brillant. Des fossettes se dessinaient sur ses joues et Liv dut se retenir de se mordre la lèvre inférieur tant elle le trouvait craquant. Ce qui lui fallait, c'était beaucoup de temps seule pour calmer ses ardeurs.

« Allez Seth, laisse _Olivia_ travailler tranquillement, tu vois bien que tu la _perturbe_. »

Il continua de rire et frappa un grand coup dans le dos le dénommé Seth qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. La scène était quelque peu surréaliste, et il grogna presque contre le garçon qui le poussait en dehors de la pièce. Olivia se tourna vers le Chef Swan et commença son travail pendant que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers le salon

* * *

Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Lui qui pensait, après plus de 7 ans à être loup, avoir voyagé dans plusieurs pays et comtés des Etats Unis, il imaginait qu'il ne s'imprégnerait jamais. Mais le voilà chez Charlie après s'être fait un sang d'encre avec sa mère au creux de ses bras. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que sa journée serait bouleversée par une petite infirmière au visage d'ange. Il n'en revenait pas de l'aura de pureté qui se dégageait d'elle : elle était menue, pas plus d'un mètre soixante, quand son mètre quatre-vingt était souvent handicapant, elle avait des cheveux châtains aux reflets blond et des yeux verts très expressif. Il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà vu de courbes aussi légères et bien dessinées, quant à sa voix, il le savait, il était envoûté. Son seul souhait était de sonder son âme, de la découvrir de toutes les manières, de l'accompagner, la protéger et l'aimer de toutes les façons possibles. Il dut se souvenir de prendre une inspiration alors que Jacob le taquinait, ravi.

« Et voilà le jeune Seth Clearwater imprégné, haha ! »

Seth fit un sourire en coin, gêné alors qu'il rejoignait Bella et Edward dans le salon, pendant que sa mère préparait un café pour le blessé. Edward lui envoya un sourire taquin également, et Seth ne s'embêta pas à lui parler, sachant qu'il pourrait sonder son esprit. **_-Apparemment c'était mon tour… Elle est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?-_ **Sa question silencieuse n'était pas sur le physique d'Olivia, bien entendu. Olivia. Il s'arrêta sur la douce sonorité du prénom de sa belle alors qu'Edward répondait à sa question à haute voix.

« Elle a l'air de l'être, Seth. Je suis ravi pour toi, tu le mérites. Elle sera heureuse avec toi. »

Bella le couvait d'un regard enjouée, elle avait dû avoir un compte rendu en temps réel de la part de son bien aimé. Pour quelques secondes, Seth jalousa le don d'Edward, lui qui avait pu vivre tous les sentiments qu'Olivia avaient dû traverser pendant leur rencontre… Si tenté qu'elle en est eu… Il se mit soudainement à paniquer qu'elle n'ait rien ressenti…

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça, mais elle était très loin de ne rien avoir ressenti. »

Un rire complice entre lui et sa femme rassura le Quileute, qui était chahuté par son Alpha. Sa mère les rejoint dans le salon, d'un air interrogatif. Elle déposa un plateau contenant une assiette de cookies et du café pour les deux loups. Seth n'avait pas faim, pour une fois, il restait en pleine introspection, alors que Jake se jetait sur la nourriture.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Sem che empaigné. »

Le regard suspicieux de Sue se transforma en éclat de rire, ce qui lui faisait beaucoup de bien après la nuit terrible qu'elle avait passé. Jacob tentait de s'expliquer, mais avec la bouche pleine, c'était peine perdu. Seth jugea qu'il était de son rôle de l'annoncer à sa mère, et il lui dévoila son imprégnation.

« Oh. Très bien. Eh bien une infirmière près de soi, ce n'est jamais de refus. »

* * *

« Billy Black m'a dit de vous souhaiter promp retablissement, Chef Swan.

\- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il forme ça comme ça, mais c'est noté, merci Olivia. »

La jeune femme avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, et finissait de changer le bandage. La balle avait traversé, rompant un ligament, mais la blessure restait propre. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance.

« Maintenant, je voudrais que vous vous reposiez, je vais chassez vos invités et il faut dormir. Sofia ou moi passeront lundi si c'est ok pour vous.

\- Ca marche, tu veux bien demander à Bella ou à Jacob d'amener Nessie demain ?

\- Evidemment, je transmets le message. Bon repos, Chef Swan, et merci pour votre service.

\- Appelle-moi Charlie. Je vais piquer un roupillon, à la prochaine. »

Elle rangea ses outils et sortit de la chambre en fermant avec précaution la porte de la chambre. Elle prit le temps de replacer quelques mèches volages de sa tresse, et jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir du couloir pour replacer sa robe. Elle avait quelque peu honte de chercher à avoir un joli reflet alors qu'elle travaillait, mais l'idée d'affronter le regard de Seth dans quelques instants la rendait toute chose.

« Alice s'en veut terriblement, mais elle ne parvient plus à voir Charlie correctement depuis que Colin s'est joint aux forces.

-C'est pas sa faute, on savait qu'il y avait un risque Edward, transmets lui le…

-Chut ! »

Elle avançait, un sourire aux lèvres, et rejoint le groupe inquiet dans le salon. L'ambiance semblait plus détendu, la fille du Chef était assise sur le canapé avec son mari qui lui tenait la main avec tendresse, Sue semblait s'être écroulée dans le fauteuil usé, le Quileute qu'elle supposait être Jacob Black était assis en tailleur sur le tapis face à un plateau de denrées posé sur la table basse. Seth était adossé contre le mur près de la porte, si elle avait laissé ses pensées divaguer, elle aurait imaginé qu'il l'attendait. Elle hésita à le regarder, et sembla décider qu'il était plus raisonnable de se focaliser sur autre chose que son délicieux minois pour rester concentrée.

« Charlie se repose. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir le laisser pour la soirée, il a besoin de dormir. Il demande simplement à ce que Bella ou Jacob vienne avec Nessie demain ? »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une interrogation car le prénom lui paraissait étrange. Elle ne s'en était pas trop inquiété car Seth avait parlé d'une dénommée Nessie juste avant, cependant, cela sonnait comme un drôle de prénom.

« Bien sur. J'amène Nessie demain, Sue. Je vais passer la soirée chez mon père avec elle, on se rejoindra ici Bella ?

-Oui, ça ira, on te déposera pour que tu puisses la rejoindre, je crois qu'elle travaillait son français avec Alice.

-Je me permets, Jacob, mais ton père te réclamait tout à l'heure, justement. Olivia se permit de couper leur conversation qui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus privé.

-Ah, tu as vu mon père ? Hum, je ferais bien de décoller alors, ça fait trois jours que je le fais poireauter… Ca t'ira si je viens aussi avec lui demain Sue ? Il va être insupportable sinon.

-Pas de problème Jacob. Seth, tu veux bien ramener ça à ta sœur, je ne pourrais pas passer la voir, tu t'en doutes. »

Sue tendit un paquet entouré de corde au garçon qui le prit par reflexe dans ses bras. Il semblait très embêter maintenant qu'il avait cela entre les mains. Olivia chercha le bon moment pour prévenir de son départ, mais Seth poursuivit :

« Hum, je suis venu avec Edward et Bella, je n'ai pas de moyens de transport pour La Push qui ne risquent pas de l'abimer maman… »

Sue soupira et se frotta le front, épuisée. Olivia ne sentit presque pas que ces sons sortaient de sa bouche, que, déjà, elle l'avait dit :

« Je peux te déposer, si tu le souhaites. J'habite La Push, je ne ferais pas de détour. »

Il souriait si fort que Liv pu revoir ses délicieuses fossettes qui l'avait fait fondre quelques minutes plus tôt. Il hocha la tête, acceptant sa proposition. Il semblait si heureux de partager son véhicule alors qu'elle jaugeait si elle était à même de se comporter correctement seule à seule avec lui. L'attraction qu'elle ressentait la terrassait, elle se sentait à peine capable de tenir un discours cohérent, ou de garder ses mains loin de son corps. Elle s'imaginait dejà l'embrasser, caresser ses lèvres charnues de sa langue, le mordiller doucement pour l'entendre gémir…

« Bella, on y va. »

La voix du Cullen la perturbait dans son imagination un peu trop fertile. Ses yeux étaient profondément noirs, et il se déplaça étrangement rapidement, sans lacher la main de sa compagne. Il fit un signe de tête à Sue, alors que Bella le dévisageait. Jacob les suivi d'un air hilare, et salua la maîtresse de maison avec un sourire.

« Merci de le raccompagner Olivia, tu repasses voir Charlie Lundi ?

-Pas de soucis, c'est normal. Oui, ou Sofia, nous n'avons pas encore fini le planning avec tout ça… A bientôt Sue. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Liv se dirigea vers Seth qui enfilait un blouson en cuir. Si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé parfait, elle eut du mal à ne pas être toute retourné par son allure. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, et elle le regarda intensément, sans savoir si elle devait vraiment s'engager dans un moment en tête à tête avec cet homme.

« Prêt ? »

Elle lui posait la question d'un sourire qu'elle voulait taquin, alors qu'elle se posait presque la question à elle-même.

« Prêt. »


	4. Chapitre 4 - Fièvre et cris

Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai vu mes premières reviews, merci à vous, et aux lecteurs invisibles, je suis la professionnelle de cette habitude mais je suis ravie de vous voir sur mon compteur, cela me motive. Pour tout avouer, j'ai commencé cette fic samedi, suite à une idée un peu subite, et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'écrire, j'ai déjà rédigé 24 pages word, je suis si surprise ! Mais ravie, sachez le ! Ma cadence risque de ralentir car je travaille, mais dès que j'ai le temps d'écrire, je publierais.

**MANON :** Merci de ta présence ici, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que cela continuera. n'hésites pas à poursuivre tes retours, cela me fait si plaisir !

**Coccinelle Bleue :** Merci de ton retour, c'est un plaisir de voir que tu as hâte de lire la suite, la voici, avec notre chouchou partagé, Seth bien sûr !

Je tenais à vous prévenir que cette fic est rated M pour une raison bien précise, c'est que j'explore plusieurs choses, et notamment le sexe, de façon parfois explicite, et ce chapitre en est un exemple. Si vous ne souhaitez pas poursuivre votre lecture, je comprendrais. A l'inverse, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Fièvre et cris.**

La musique créait un fond sonore agréable dans l'habitacle. Olivia ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, elle avait rencontré des garçons, peut-être même apprécié certains d'entre eux, mais rien ne l'avait jamais terrassé de cette manière en croisant un regard, en plongeant pour un sourire. C'était transcendant. Elle prit le parti de faire un peu de chitchat, de bavardages sans grand intérêt pour échanger avec le garçon.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu habites dans le coin ? »

Il semblait surpris qu'elle lui parle, il faut dire qu'il avait été perdu dans une contemplation méticuleuse de son corps, un sourire aux lèvres. Si Liv pouvait en être flattée, cela la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle restait concentrée sur la route, la pluie de l'état de Washington s'étant à nouveau effondré au-dessus d'elle.

« Je suis né dans la réserve, alors, depuis toujours. Et toi ? Il la regardait si intensément que Liv se mit à rougir.

-Je suis de Vancouver, j'ai grandi au Canada.

-Ah, pas trop complexe d'avoir une green card ?

-Non, ma mère est américaine, elle est née à Phoenix. J'ai la double nationalité mais ma famille n'est jamais revenue ici. Je suis la première.

-Et tu es arrivée quand ?

-La semaine dernière. J'ai eu mon diplôme en mai.

-Félicitations alors ! »

Olivia lui offrit un sourire sincère. Elle était profondément fière de cette réussite qu'elle ne devait qu'à son travail acharnée. Elle avait réussi là où ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle allait échouer sans leur soutien. Mais elle s'était prouvé le contraire. Ils n'avaient sûrement aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait désormais, et c'était tant mieux.

« Merci. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-J'étudie à distance. Je… Je travaille les sciences de la vie et de la terre. Et j'aide les garde forestiers du coin à surveiller les environs. Pas mal de patrouilles.

-Super, ça doit être passionnant de sillonner les forêts alentour ! C'est si vert ici !

-Oui, c'est sympa. Pas aussi utile que ce que tu fais, je pense.

-Tu veux rire ? Grâce à toi, je suis rassurée quant au fait de croiser un de ces énormes ours loups que j'ai croisé en arrivant ! »

Olivia éclata de rire, mais Seth se ferma aussitôt et un air grave se dessina sur son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Oh, rien, j'ai tellement conduit en venant ici qu'à quelques kilomètres de la Push, je me suis persuadée d'avoir vu deux énormes formes qui traversaient la route à toute vitesse… Le cerveau humain est déroutant parfois ! »

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tremblant légèrement dans sa voiture. Olivia s'inquièta et se posa sur le bas côté de la route. Elle le regarda trembler un peu plus et posa une main sur son front : Il était brûlant.

« Seth, ca ne va pas du tout, tu trembles et tu es brûlant. »

Il se calma à ses mots, et plongea le regard dans le sien, respirant profondément. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, la retirant doucement de son front pour la poser sur le pommeau de vitesse.

« Tout va bien, Olivia, j'ai eu une journée compliquée, c'est tout.

-Une fièvre pareille ce n'est pas normal, j'ai des médicaments à la maison, je peux t'en passer afin que tu évites de voir le medecin.

-Olivia, je te dis que tout va bien, j'ai une température plus élevé que la normal depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas malade, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ecoute Seth, je suis infirmière, et ça, fit-elle en reposant sa main sur lui, ce n'est pas une température normale. Tu dois être à 42° ! »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

C'était une constatation, et cela décupla la colère de la jeune fille. Elle avait sincèrement l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Bien sûr, tu as de la fièvre, tu sembles un peu incohérent, tu trembles et tu as eu une journée éprouvante. Ne pas s'inquiéter serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger. »

Il éclata de rire, et posa une main chaude sur son visage pour plonger dans son regard.

« Je suis toujours chaud, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, et je ne tremble plus. Tout va bien, Olivia. »

Sa voix avait une octave plus grave, et le frisson qui parcourait son corps à elle devait s'être ressenti le long de la main qu'il avait posée sur sa pommette. Il avait un regard taquin, si bien que Liv dû baisser les yeux pour se concentrer et penser à reprendre son souffle. Elle ne savait pas si elle inventait le sous-entendu ou s'il s'amusait volontairement à la faire tourner en bourrique.

« En tout cas, là, c'est toi qui tremble. Je devrais m'inquiéter, infirmière Olivia ? »

Elle détourna la tête, le forçant à récupérer sa main, et repris la route. Elle était assez remonté, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais surtout gênée qu'il puisse avoir ressenti son frisson. C'était comme si toute l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'était matérialisée en toutes lettres sur son front.

« Je ne voulais pas t'agacer, Olivia, excuse-moi.

-Tu ne m'as pas agacé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit la jeune femme, de mauvaise fois. Au fait, quel âge as-tu ?

-20 ans, bientôt 21. Et toi ?

-J'ai eu 22 ans en février. Bientôt, c'est-à-dire ?

-Je suis d'Août, bientôt la vraie majorité pour moi. Il pouffa et Olivia ne put se retenir un sourire.

-Je suis certaine qu'avec ta carrure, tu n'as aucun problème à faire plus âgé !

-M'insulterais-tu de vieillard, Olivia ? Il prit un air offusqué et Liv tomba dans le panneau directement.

-Oh non, voyons non ! Oh je voulais juste dire que tu fais mature, et que tes muscles, et tout ça, ça ne te fait pas passer pour un gamin. Elle désigna son corps bien dessiné d'un mouvement de main.

-Mes muscles et tout ça ? Hum… Il eut un sourire carnassier et Olivia se mit à rougir. Tu fais pile ton âge de ton côté. Sauf quand tu rougis, tu perds bien 10 ans… »

Olivia lui assena une tape légère sur le bras, faussement outré.

« Mais merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie.

-Tu es un brin prétentieux on dirait, tu as trop l'habitude des compliments de jeunes filles en fleur ? »

Elle choisit de cacher sa gêne en le taquinant à son tour, dans le seul but de le faire rougir à son tour.

« Pas vraiment, et si jamais c'est le cas, je n'y prête pas attention. Je ne vois qu'une seule jeune fille en fleur qui s'amuse à me faire ce genre de compliments, et elle est dans cette voiture. »

La voilà prise à son propre piège. Elle n'allait pas sortir vivante de ce voyage, aussi court soit-il. Le Panneau annonçant leur arrivée dans le village lui offrit une porte de secours et elle la saisit directement.

« On est à La Push, je te dépose où ?

-Rentre chez toi, je trouverais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, c'était déjà très généreux de ta part, Olivia.

-Ca marche, on y est presque alors. »

Elle tourna à droite et se gara vite devant sa petite maison qu'elle aimait tant. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Seth lui indiqua que sa maison était à cinq minutes à pied.

« Merci, Olivia. C'était un trajet très agréable. A bientôt. »

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue, mais Olivia ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment aussi longtemps que possible. Le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, il s'échappait déjà vers sa demeure dans un rire léger. Son cœur en était tout retourné, et elle se trouva particulièrement stupide de réagir de cette façon. Elle entra chez elle et chercha à tout prix un moyen de penser à autre chose que Seth Clearwater.

* * *

La musique la sortait de ses pensées. Elle cuisinait en dansant légèrement, et ses lasagnes commençaient à ressembler à quelque chose, couche après couche, et c'était un bon moyen de se focaliser sur autre chose. Elle devait encore faire un retour par mail à Sofia, elle ne voulait pas la déranger en l'appelant, elle espérait simplement qu'elle avait pu rentrer chez elle se reposer un peu. Une fois le plat au four, elle prit le temps de faire un retour synthétique à sa collègue et flâna sur les réseaux sociaux, voyant quelques photos d'amis de Surrey en vacances qu'elle regarda avec une tendresse particulière. Elle avait peu de contact avec eux, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de relations très construites à Surrey. Elle avait vécu deux ans avec un garçon, mais elle était encore jeune et ingénue, ils s'en étaient voulu pour des broutilles, beaucoup de manque de confiance et d'inexpérimentation, et cela avait été plutôt douloureux pour la jeune femme. Mais cela faisait déjà quelques années et elle considérait cette histoire comme loin derrière elle. Le four sonnait depuis quelques secondes, et elle s'empressa de sortir ses lasagnes. L'odeur était vraiment agréable, et elle fut presque déçue de n'avoir personne avec qui partager ce repas. Elle mangeait la tête ailleurs, et elle fut distraite par un appel de Sofia.

"Salut Olivia, merci encore pour aujourd'hui !

-Pas de problème, c'est normal Sofia !

-Je suis en train de rentrer, je suis exténuée, je pense que je vais m'endormir dès que je vais atteindre le canapé. On se voit lundi, profite bien de ta journée de repos !

-Merci, toi aussi Sofia, bon week end."

Olivia était soulagé d'entendre que Sofia rentrait chez elle, cela lui permettait de se sentir plus légère. Elle se sentit étrangement fatiguée, presque vidée, ce qui l'amena à se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et se préparer à aller au lit. Elle passa un top en soie et resta en culotte pour dormir. Sur sa table de nuit, elle avait laissé sa liseuse et entreprit de lire un peu avant de s'endormir. Elle lisait une romance agréable, l'écriture n'était pas trop travaillé mais elle ne cherchait pas à lire un écrit de psychologie, mais bien un texte simple et mignon. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle voyait le prénom Seth quand c'était Adam sur son écran, et elle l'imaginait plutôt partager son lit et la taquiner pour qu'elle arrête de s'occuper d'autre chose que lui. Son imagination était souvent trop fertile pour son bien. Elle soupira et posa l'objet sur la table, fermant doucement les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose… Mais ses efforts étaient vains, à chaque fois un sourire taquin et les plus belles fossettes qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie lui apparaissait, et à chaque fois, ses paroles imaginaires l'enflammaient._ "Je suis toujours chaud, Olivia."_ Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main avait voyagé vers son bas ventre. Les yeux clos, elle retira sa culotte et l'envoya valser au loin dans la chambre. Elle se retourna sur le côté, afin d'avoir plus de place dans le lit, elle qui dormait côté porte, et elle frôla sa poitrine à travers son caraco, puis franchit la ligne fragile vers son pubis. Elle était humide, c'était une évidence, et elle s'imaginait le garçon entre ses lèvres, descendant le long de sa gorge pour la mordiller, en jouant avec ses tétons… C'était presque trop pour Olivia. Elle glissa un premier doigt dans son antre pour repasser sur son clitoris en gémissant. Elle était dans un état d'excitation qui la dépassait. Elle s'attela à frotter consciencieusement son bouton de plaisir, frissonnant, la respiration coupée, et ne tarda pas à jouir sans se sentir gênée de l'exprimer, seule dans sa chambre. Une supplique franchit ses lèvres, telle une évidence, son prénom.

"Seth…"

Il était partout dans son fantasme, le long de sa poitrine, entre ses jambes, contre ses lèvres… Un dernier sursaut et elle retira ses doigts pour les essuyer avec un mouchoir, distraite. Légèrement rassasiée, elle éteint la lumière, et enfin s'enfoncer dans un rêve qu'elle espérait aussi fertile que son imagination.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait déposé le colis à Leah et avait muté pour monter la garde à l'orée des arbres de sa maison. Il vivait dans la maison d'enfance avec sa soeur depuis que leur mère avait rejoint de manière définitive la maison Swan. Vivre avec Leah n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir mais elle avait le bon côté d'être trop dévorée par sa colère pour observer les changements fragiles de sa propre humeur. Il huma le délicieux repas qu'elle préparait, de sa position, il pouvait simplement observer sa chambre, éteinte, et fut presque triste de ne pas la voir préparer son repas. Une sonnerie, et l'odeur se répandit de façon plus significative. Il en baverait presque. Son esprit était bien seul ce soir, Jacob n'était pas transformé, sa soeur non plus, et Embry était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il n'était pas le premier à faire le pied de gru près de son imprégnée, Jacob avait surpris par la fenêtre une Nessie un peu trop dénudée un soir en sortant de la douche alors qu'elle allait se coucher il y a quelque mois, Embry avait surpris une conversation à son sujet entre Billie et une de ses amies, et cela n'était qu'un échantillon des petites incartades qu'amenaient leurs surveillances nocturnes. Il appréciait être en loup, c'était plus simple de l'écouter et de sentir son odeur de cette façon. Et cela lui semblait plus moral, moins voyeur que dans sa forme humaine. La voix cristalline d'Olivia le sortit de ses pensées, et il se concentra sur son échange. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, sentimentale ou familiale, et il n'avait personne qui pouvait le renseigner sur cela. Il n'avait pour seul solution de l'entendre de sa délicieuse bouche. C'était une conversation rapide avec l'autre infirmière de la Push. Il fut soulagé de ne pas entendre un homme au bout du fil, mais déçu de ne pas en apprendre plus sur elle. Il était déjà agacé par l'idée de garder des secrets, cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il pouvait difficilement lui annoncer sa condition alors qu'il venait de la rencontrer, mais c'était si tentant quand elle croisait son regard… Il avait longtemps attendu le moment de son imprégnation, lui, le grand romantique, voulait trouver son monde, enfin s'accrocher à quelqu'un de tout son être, et ressentir la plénitude complète. Il avait tant attendu avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'une fille, lui offrir tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans condition et attente, une dévotion parfaite et éternelle. Ca aura mis sept ans de loup pour qu'il ressente enfin ce sentiment dévastateur d'être prêt à tout donner pour une âme qui n'est pas la sienne, et qu'il trouve sa raison de vivre. Elle avait ce prénom digne de l'évidence, Olivia. Il en tremblait presque rien qu'à y penser. La chambre était maintenant baignée dans une douce lumière, et il la vit entrer dans ses draps par les voilages légers de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore installé de vrais rideaux, et il nota de lui installer une tringle dès qu'elle lui laisserait la place de le faire pour qu'aucun autre regard indiscret puisse la voir ainsi, simplement vêtue d'un haut fin et d'une culotte. S'il n'avait pas muté, son loup n'aurait pas réussi à résister, elle était divine, ainsi baignée dans la légère lumière , ses cheveux relâchés sur ses épaules. Il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour l'entendre s'endormir avant de partir. Mais la jeune femme se posa dans un premier temps sur une tablette, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, il entendait les glissements de ses doigts sur l'outil électronique. Elle soupirait, et reposa l'objet. Il comptait ses respirations quand une odeur subtil l'attira irrémédiablement. Il chercha ce que ça pouvait bien être, dans un premier temps sans succès, avant de comprendre par sa respiration erratique ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il se figea, de surprise, et huma la senteur particulière en l'écoutant s'essouffler : elle se touchait. Si il voulait partir afin de ne pas briser son intimité, son loup, lui, se délectait d'un tel moment. Tout l'animal en lui le forçait à l'écouter faire monter son désir, alors que ses propres hormones le brûlait littéralement. Il sentait son sang pulser le long de ses veines, et ses pensées s'embrumer tant il mourrait de désir de lui offrir ses mains, son corps, sa langue, son âme pour remplacer ce à quoi elle s'adonnait. Ses gémissements et ses cris de jouissance risquait de le finir, tout entier, il ne survivrait pas à ce moment, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle arriva à l'apogée, dans quelques cris délicieux, et ce murmure, celui qui l'enterra et l'emmena au paradis sans même qui lui soit destiné : son prénom, comme une litanie. Tout l'amour qui le dévorait rempli son coeur et son corps à l'idée même qu'elle le choisisse comme objet de désir pour son plaisir solitaire. Il rêvait de la rejoindre pour lui donner un nouvel orgasme, où cette fois, elle crierait son nom en plongeant son regard amande dans ses yeux à lui, et pas contre son drap. Bien vite, il perçu sa respiration se stabiliser, preuve qu'elle avait rejoint les bras de morphée. Ne restait que l'odeur incroyable de son sexe et de ses fluides comme témoins complice de ce qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, cependant je tiens à préciser que ceci est une fanfiction, je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Seth à observer Olivia de cette façon notamment dans un moment aussi privé, mais je voulais faire sortir ce côté animal du loup qui le domine aussi. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que cela vous plaira. Merci à vous !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Eau salée et Foudre

Bonsoir à tous,

J'ai mis plus de temps, la reprise du travail était plus dévastatrice que ce que j'imaginais. Mon compagnon réclame tout mon temps libre, mais j'espère réellement que ce moment de vie vous plaira. Petit retour et remerciement pour ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en favori, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'elle soit lue, appréciée aussi.

**MANON :** A nouveau, ta review m'a fait si plaisir, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'ai hâte d'avoir tes prochains retours, merci !

Bonne lecture à vous, et belle journée.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Eau salée et Foudre**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était à La Push et elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la plage de sable noir malgré les jolies journées qui s'étaient montrés ces derniers jours. A ce compte, elle profitait pleinement du sable qui se coinçait entre ses orteils, le visage dirigé vers le soleil qui frappaient la terre. Les yeux clos, elle se délectait de la sensation de chaleur qui couvrait son corps légèrement vêtu. Elle avait enfilé une longue robe noire à boutons, et un maillot de bain une pièce de la même couleur pour se laisser la chance de tremper son corps dans l'eau salé. Elle avait déboutonné le haut de sa tenue pour découvrir ses épaules et prolonger l'exposition du soleil sur sa peau d'albâtre. C'était une magnifique après midi, et elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour se sentir pleine de bonheur. Ses jambes creusaient doucement le sol par des mouvements rythmés par la musique qui envahissait ses oreilles par ses écouteurs. Elle n'avait pas rapporté de livre dans son petit sac, mais elle n'en sentait pas le besoin, elle n'était pas forcée de s'occuper l'esprit, tout cela lui suffisait, la vie simple à la plage, dans une petite maison d'un village si accueillant. Une ombre se dressa au dessus d'elle, et elle maudit intérieurement le passant qui cachait son soleil. Elle posa une main sur son front pour se faire une visière imaginaire, et vit Jacob Black, en bermuda, devant son rayon magique. Voleur de vitamine D.

"Salut Olivia ! Tu profites de la plage de La Push ?

-Hum… De toute évidence, j'essaie, oui… Tu vas bien ?"

Elle avait été un peu rude, agacée par ce cambriolage de soleil, à croire que le Quileute se prenait pour un parasol. Ses écouteurs rangés, elle vit un corps féminin courir vers eux, hilare, d'une beauté transcendante, s'écrasant presque sur le garçon Black. Olivia devait revenir en arrière, Bella Cullen n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'elle avait vu, c'était bien cette jeune femme face à elle. Elle semblait moins parfaite, mois blanche, pleine de vie, débordante de rire et de sourire, ce qui ajoutait à son charme. Comment un petit coin de l'état de Washington pouvait- il contenir autant de gens parfait ?

"Ca roule. On va voir Charlie après avoir profiter de la plage. Il a l'air d'avoir survécu à ton passage d'hier.

-Jacob !"

La jeune fille lui frappa le bras, outrée de son impertinence, et Olivia fit le lien. C'était elle, Nessie. Surement la soeur de Bella, ou de son mari, leur famille avait l'air compliqué. Liv fronça les sourcils, et, d'un air taquin, répliqua :

"Oh Jacob, j'ai si hâte que tu sois vraiment mal en point pour me venger en ratant une prise de sang sur toi !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, le garçon ne semblant pas prendre du tout au sérieux sa menace.

"Ness, je te présente Olivia… Olivia comment déjà ?

-Malkin. Enchantée Ness. C'est ton prénom ?"

Et sans rien avoir demandé, le petit corps parfait qui semblait à peine avoir 18 ans s'effondra sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"C'est toi Olivia ! Oh je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Renesmée, mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie."

Liv ne s'attendait pas à tant de sollicitude, mais répondit à son étreinte. Elle supposa que cet accueil chaleureux était pour la remercier d'être venu voir son père (?) cela restait un mystère, même s'il elle aurait dû se diriger dans les bras de Sofia qui auraient été plus adéquat. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait grand chose finalement.

"Tu veux te joindre à notre baignade ?

-Oh oui, tu devrais Olivia, en plus Seth doit nous rejoindre !

-Ah bon ?" Ness semblait surprise.

"-Oui, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Non Jake tu ne…"

Le garçon avait soulevé la divine jeune fille sur son épaule, qui éclatait de rire, un son si merveilleux qu'Olivia fut sous le charme de Nessie. Elle était irrésistible et elle lui vouait déjà une tendresse particulière.

"Tu vas finir à l'eau, gamine, attention ! "

Elle secouait ses jambes fines et jeta un regard de supplique à Liv afin d'être sauvé des griffes du monstre qu'était Jacob. La canadienne se leva, cacha son sac dans une souche posée à côté, et suivi le petit couple. Etaient ils en couple, d'ailleurs ? Jacob semblait plus agé, et elle bien plus jeune que ce que son corps pouvait montrer. Elle avait une âme profondément enfantine, une aura si pure qu'elle manquait d'années de vies. Ou bien, elle avait été particulièrement protégée des souffrances de l'existence. Olivia passa sa robe sur ses épaules et entreprit de reboutonner le haut en marchant vers l'orée de l'eau, assez contente d'avoir quelques moments aussi chaleureux à partager avec d'autres êtres humains. Une voix grave perturba son observation attentive des deux fripons qui s'enfonçaient dans l'océan en riant. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, elle n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir que c'était lui. Ses joues prirent une couleur de feu quand elle se mémora ce qu'elle avait fait en pensant à lui la veille. Il n'avait rien de répréhensible dans son acte, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait lire dans son esprit et savoir tout ce qu'elle imaginait avec lui. Elle ne pensait pas se sentir si mal à l'aise face à cette situation, mais c'était le cas.

"Salut."

Il lui offrait un sourire magnifique, dessinant deux fossettes à se damner. Il lui faudrait peut être une thérapie contre son obsession des fossettes, si tenté que cela existe !

"Salut."

Il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle sentit ses yeux voyager de ses épaules légèrement couvertes à son corps voilé par sa robe un peu translucide, bien que sombre, où on pouvait deviner son maillot de bain. Elle passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, se sentant un peu bête de ne pas savoir quoi faire, bouffée par ses hormones. Car il était tout simplement éblouissant. Il ne portait qu'un bermuda, à l'instar de Jacob, et son torse était découvert, montrant le dessin de ses muscles travaillés, et ses obliques qui l'emmenait à nouveau sur des pensées lubriques. Son visage si expressif et ses yeux rieurs l'avaient déjà fait succombés, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de séduire un garçon qu'elle avait oublié comment on procédait. Et pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, mais elle avait si peur de finir dans ses draps pour une nuit alors qu'elle voulait se coller à lui pour chaque prochaine seconde que la vie voudrait bien lui apporter… Ses pensées étaient incohérentes, elle faisait des plans sur la comète avec un homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer !

"Hé, Seth, tu viens ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour couler Nessie, c'est une sale gosse, et elle est resistante !"

Cette dernière se déplaçait autour du garçon avec tant de grâce alors que l'eau aurait du rendre compliqué ses mouvements, mais elle était dans son élément, c'était évident. Cela tira un sourire à Liv.

"Tu viens ?"

Il la regardait avec un tel regard de pitié qu'elle éclata de rire et retira sa robe pour se trouver en maillot de bain. Il fit de même avec son bermuda, bien qu'il ne porte qu'un boxer ne laissant pas grande place à l'imagination.

"Si je me transforme en glaçon, Seth Clearwater, tu me le paieras.

-T'en fais pas, je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive pas."

Il lui tendit la main, elle posa la sienne au creux de sa paume, et se laissa entraîner dans l'eau glacé. Il ne faisait que 25 degrés dehors, mais la main de Seth était si chaude qu'elle se concentra la dessus. Elle se demanda à nouveau s'il n'était pas malade, mais après tout, il était adulte, à lui de se décider à voir un médecin ou la solliciter. Et pour le reste, il semblait en grande forme. Les chevilles ensevelies par l'eau, Liv frissonnait, ayant l'impression d'être la seule vraiment impactée par ce changement brusque de température.

"Je crois que je vais retourner sur la plage ! Elle est beaucoup trop froide !

-Petite joueuse, Ness et Jake sont en train de batifoler dans l'eau, et tu m'abandonnerais seul, sans personne pour m'accompagner à tenir la chandelle entre ces deux là ?

-Seth, je vais vraiment me transformer en glaçon là. Je vais pas pouvoir rest…"

Alors qu'elle tentait de partir, il l'attrapa par la hanche, la soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se retrouva plaquée bien vite contre son torse brûlant, contrastant avec les gouttes d'eau qui avaient éclaboussé son corps dans la manoeuvre, et se sentit partir en arrière, son dos contre la peau musclé du Quileute. Le temps qu'elle essaye de se battre contre lui, elle était plongée dans l'eau entièrement, ses jambes encerclées par les siennes, un éclat de rire comme seule musique. Le froid qui la terrassait était contrebalancée de façon surprenante par la prise du corps de Seth contre le sien. Elle se retrouvait à frissonner par tout cela. Il la dirigeait complètement et revint hors de l'eau avec facilité, la serrant toujours contre lui. Gênée de leur proximité, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de reconnaître qu'elle avait là une excuse parfaite d'être physiquement collée à lui. C'était presque plus fort que sa raison. Elle se sentait naturellement à sa place en sentant son odeur boisée, sa musculature bien dessinée sans être trop massive, et sa voix suave, qui pouvait la hanter presque à chaque seconde depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, cela lui semblait improbable et si superficiel de tomber fou d'amour en un regard, mais ce qu'elle ressentait la transcendait tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés pour dégager son visage, ses oreilles, toussant doucement l'eau salée qui était entrée par sa bouche et son nez, éclatant de rire, peu rancunière, sous le charme, troublée. Il approcha son visage de son oreille et murmura :

"Ne m'en veux pas, je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes."

Sa voix se brisait presque sur les derniers mots, réchauffant le coeur fragile de la jeune fille, comme si chaque paroles tentaient de la rendre plus accro à lui encore. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, comment quitter les bras d'un être aussi parfait ? Cela lui semblait inconcevable. Mais il aurait fallu avoir une relation plus intime et plus longue que quelques heures échangés proches l'un de l'autre. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'effondre, qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle se venge peut être ? Elle lui offrit un sourire taquin, pas fâchée pour un sou, et il l'irradia par le sien en retour, sentant presque de la chair de poule sur ses membres mouillées.

"Ca mérite une vengeance, mais tu le sais, c'est un plat qui se mange froid !

-Ca s'entend, ce sera mérité ! "

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touchée par des hommes qu'elle connaissait à peine, surtout aussi peu vêtue qu'avec un maillot de bain, et elle se répétait qu'elle ne faisait que jouer dans l'eau avec un garçon qui serait peut être bientôt son ami. Son ami… Son coeur semblait si peu d'accord avec sa future appellation qu'elle dû lutter pour ne pas avoir d'autres pensées qui frôleraient son esprit.

"Tu ne t'es pas encore transformé en glaçon ? Sa voix était soudainement pleine d'inquiétude, de sollicitude

-Je résiste, de toute évidence ! Elle lui offre un sourire mutin, ultime preuve qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

La fraîcheur de l'eau rongeait presque ses os, cependant elle ressentait avec force les rayons de soleil qui caressaient sa peau au même rythme que les doigts de Seth sur ses hanches, mouvement qui semblait à peine réfléchir. Cela lui paraissait si naturel, à elle aussi. Elle aurait sûrement chasser tout autre homme qui se serait aventuré à faire cela. Il échangeait des mots volages avec Jacob qui poursuivait ses taquineries auprès de… Renesmée ? Son nom échappait encore un peu à la jeune femme. Olivia leva un regard interrogatif vers le garçon afin qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait à son corps, cette intimité qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec des hommes bien moins magnétique que lui.

"Oh pardon Olivia."

Il se poussa d'elle, comme brûlé quand il compris ce qu'il faisait, un regard de chien battu pour seule expression. Instantanément, elle fut terrassée par le froid glacial de l'eau, elle chercha bien vite une sortie pour se réchauffer, sans les mains du Quileute qui faisaient office de chauffage portatif. Il s'approcha doucement, replaçant une mèche trempée derrière son oreille, se penchant vers elle, hésitant.

"Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras, juste pour te réchauffer. Je serais sage. "

Son corps, son âme, son coeur l'intimait de ne pas être sage, contre le corps intense et fort du garçon. Elle mordillait par réflexe sa lèvre inférieur, frottant sa langue contre cette dernière, laissant apparaître quelques centièmes de seconde à peine le rose de celle ci, son esprit perdu dans l'eau salé où il s'emparait d'elle sans ménagement. Ses pensées étaient troubles dès qu'elle était près de lui.

"Sauf si tu fais ça. C'est déjà assez difficile, n'en rajoute pas."

Il fuyait son regard, gêné, alors qu'elle profitait de ce moment avec un sourire taquin.

"Qu'est ce qui est difficile, Seth ?"

Elle jouait avec ses nerfs, elle en avait conscience, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le savoir sien, elle aimait tant qu'il vive la même obsession qu'elle, il lui semblait presque évident qu'il lui fallait plus, à lui aussi. Elle s'était approchée de lui, le laissant la serrer contre son corps musclé. Tout de suite, elle sentit sa chaleur s'étendre dans son être, et tout lui sembla naturel à nouveau. Il se pencha vers son visage, son haleine mentholé chatouillant son nez droit.

"Tu le sais. Ne rend pas ça plus dur, mon contrôle est limité."

Le jeu de mot la laissait pantoise, il avait l'air penaud et quand Liv pensait jouer, elle vit qu'il était bien plus sérieux, plus terrifié de ce qu'impliquait leur proximité, leur jeu de regard, de mots et de caresses de corps. Liv n'avait rien contre l'idée de s'enfoncer entre ses draps en sa compagnie même si cela ne devait être pour une nuit, tant elle le voulait auprès d'elle peu importe la façon, la voilà d'avis changeante, girouette mal habile, dévorée par son unique souhait de partager sa vie et ses souvenirs d'une façon ou d'une autre. Lui, de son côté, semblait bien plus précautionneux. Il s'amusait de ses réactions, il l'admirait à chaque instant, il la protégeait s'il le pouvait, mais surtout la respectait avec une application qui touchait la jeune fille. Il s'attachait toujours à vérifier si ce qu'il faisait n'était pas trop, trop rapide, trop fort, trop brusque. Cette prise de conscience la toucha tant qu'elle sentit un sentiment brûlant la dévorer, ses joues se mirent à chauffer comme si un autre pouvait lire ce qu'elle avait compris.

"Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je joue, c'est pas le cas. Je ferais attention.

-Je ne joue pas non plus."

Ils se comprennaient, enfin sur le canal similaire, il posa un baiser léger sur sa joue, et elle aurait parié qu'il l'avait reniflé. Ses yeux étaient clos quand il se remit droit, comme s'il tentait de gérer une information compliquée.

"Tu es renversante."

Il la dévorait maintenant de ses prunelles onyx, et elle cru s'effondrer entre ses bras, tant la tendresse de ses mots l'avait transcendée. Elle le regardait, profondément émue, elle voulait lui dire combien leur rencontre l'avait bouleversée et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis 24 heures. Combien il lui semblait impossible de rentrer chez elle et de passer du temps sans lui, loin de lui. A la place, elle s'eloigna et lui proposa de rejoindre la plage, loin des cabrioles de ses deux amis. Il la poussa gentillement vers le sable fin de la plage de La Push, et se posa près de la souche d'arbre où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Les jambes en tailleur, il la détailla alors qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés. Sa main se posa presque instinctivement sur les cheveux trempés de l'infirmière. Il caressait les légères boucles qui s'étaient formés au contact de l'eau. Son dos était pris de frissons, et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui oscillait sur sa peau d'albatre et les sensations que son toucher lui procurait.

"C'est difficile de te resister, Seth. J'ai cru imaginer ce que j'avais ressenti hier, mais c'était pareil pour toi, en fait ?"

Sa question était si dur à laisser sortir de ses lèvres tremblantes, elle avait besoin de rassurer son esprit trop pessimiste.

"Bien sûr. Peut être même plus que ce que tu imagines."

Il soufflait ça tel un murmure, une promesse fine mais réelle de son attachement.

"C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être écrasée par tout ça. J'ai jamais cru à tout ca."

Il s'avança vers elle pour la regarder, ses iris incandescentes. Il voulait la sonder, comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle le savait.

"Tout ça ?

-Tu sais, le coup de foudre ?"

Sa révélation faite, elle se détournait de son sourire, cachée par ses cheveux, rouge de gêne, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à croiser à nouveau ses yeux verts. Il toucha sa joue, pianotant jusqu'à son menton pour la ramener doucement vers lui.

"Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre."

Olivia eut l'impression que ses espoirs s'effondraient au même rythme que son sourire.

"Je crois à des choses tellement plus fortes, la foudre s'échappe et ne restent que les coeurs brisés. Non, je serais plus tentés de croire aux âmes soeur. Celles qui sont liés par quelque chose de plus fort que les éléments, d'inexplicable."

Son explication était si surprenante qu'Olivia comprit à quel point elle était loin de connaître et de comprendre le garçon.

"Et tu l'as trouvé, ton âme soeur ?

-Je crois que c'est évident, Olivia."

Elle dû retenir sa demande, l'ultime confirmation, mais la peur d'entendre un autre nom que le sien la terrifiait. Elle n'était pas prête à imaginer qu'une autre aurait une complicité plus importante que l'évidence qui les liaient. Il frotta son nez dans les cheveux, l'humant à nouveau.

"Tu sens si bon.

-Je dois sentir la mer, oui." Elle s'esclaffa.

"Pas vraiment, pour tout te dire.

-Ah oui ? Je sens quoi, dans ce cas ?

-La fleur d'oranger, le frangipanier et la mûre. C'est délicieux.

-Hum… Tu fais des études en parfumerie ? Ou tu es juste un nez ?

-Je pars sur la deuxième option. Je devrais me reconvertir, t'en penses quoi ?

-Complètement !"

Il s'était placé contre son dos, le visage posé au creux de son épaule, toujours à la sentir.

"Ca reste quand même une pratique assez étrange, tu fais ça avec toutes les filles que tu viens de rencontrer ?"

Sa respiration se coupe, il relève sa tête brusquement et grogne un peu. Un son particulièrement surprenant, mais si masculin qu'elle se sentie à nouveau profondément attiré par lui.

"Je pensais avoir été clair, je ne fais rien de ce que je me permets avec toi avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Jamais."

Il tremblait un peu, prit quelques inspirations pour se calmer, puis, sa bonne humeur prennant le dessus, répliqua.

"Et toi alors ? Tu te baignes souvent dans les bras d'inconnu ?

-Jamais. C'est la première fois. De loin.

-Voilà quelque chose qu'on partage alors. Tu veux te rhabiller et rentrer ? Le ciel va bientôt se couvrir."

Comme si ses compagnons d'eau l'avaient entendu, Jacob et Nessie revenaient, portant leurs vêtements abandonnées près de l'eau. Olivia se saisit de sa robe, hochant la tête pour répondre à Seth, et enfila celle ci, le tissu fin lui offrant une couche de chaleur ne remplaçant pas la peau du Quileute.

"Bon, on se tire chez Charlie, on se voit plus tard Seth. Salut Liv.

-A très vite Olivia, j'ai hâte de te revoir, n'hésite pas à venir à une veillée avec Seth !

-Merci Nessie. A bientôt" Les joues de Liv se couvrirent de rouge.

"Ah et Seth, ne traîne pas trop ce soir, j'ai déjà assez de traumatismes avec hier, j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter.

-Va te faire foutre, Jacob. T'es vraiment con parfois."

Le Quileute éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que Seth se rhabillait, des fusils à la place des prunelles. Il s'en allait en tenant Nessie par les épaules, et que Liv rassemblait ses affaires, tentant de traduire les sous entendus de Jacob.

"Je te raccompagne ?"

Seth semblait si suppliant dans sa proposition, alors que Liv n'attendait que cela, désespérément. Elle accepta et serra ses affaires contre elle alors qu'ils rentraient vers sa maisonnée sur la courte route qui y menait. En silence, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte de bois, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, quoi dire.

"Tu voudrais entrer ? Juste un peu, que je te montre la maison.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, Liv."

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son surnom, et dans sa bouche il paraissait plus beau, plus adulte que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Son coeur se fissura un peu en entendant son refus.

"C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais c'est si dur d'être à côté de toi et de bien me comporter, Olivia. Alors chez toi, avec ton parfum partout autour de moi, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à être cohérent, et d'éviter de t'attraper pour t'embrasser. Je vais avoir du mal à te laisser du temps pour…"

Elle n'attendait pas d'en entendre plus pour se saisir de ses lèvres avec chaleur, en mettant toute sa force pour atteindre sa bouche avant qui lui offre sans résistance.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Faune et Flore

Bonsoir à tous !

Pour ceux qui lisent en temps réel, nous vivons une période compliquée. J'ai moi même des symptômes très légers du virus qui perturbent notre quotidien. Mais je profite de ce confinement pour écrire, et j'espère vous changer les idées. Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à ajouter cette fic dans vos favoris, n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit retour écrit, ca me ferait très plaisir !

Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre charnière, c'était difficile pour moi de savoir si je faisais un long chapitre maintenant, pour amener l'intrigue, ou si j'attendais encore un peu, mais je pense que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. J'aime profondément Seth dans ce chapitre, et j'essaie de travailler un peu Liv au corps comme une jeune fille de 22 ans. J'espère tant que ça va vous plaire !

**Merci MANON,** fidèle au poste, ça me fait si plaisir ! En effet, ça va vite mais ils n'ont pas d'histoire compliqué derrière eux, et il est des relations de l'ordre du naturel, de l'évidence même qu'il n'y a pas besoin de les freiner. Ils vont vivre d'autres épreuves et ils auront besoin d'être ensemble pour surmonter cela. J'ai dans l'idée que Seth a de grandes responsabilités depuis la mort de son père, et de sa mutation jeune. Il a 21 ans, mais comme son physique, il est plus vieux dans la tête. Et puis, il a pour plus proche amis Jacob, et surtout Edward ! Il ne faut pas l'oublier, et Edward est trèèèèèès agé et plutot mur de temps en temps haha !

Bonne lecture à vous, et prenez soin de vous pour prendre soin des autres !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Faune et Flore**

C'était de l'ordre de l'évidence, comme si remplir son coeur avec sa chaleur était la chose la plus rationnelle à faire. Il sentait, enfin, que sa vie avait un sens, tout était si clair, maintenant qu'elle était contre ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux encore humides, sentant sa douce odeur, tout partait de fleurs quand il la sentait, la flore contre la faune, lui qui n'était qu'animal. Et le loup en lui hurlait quand elle passait ses mains autour de son cou pour être plus proche de lui, tendre caresse contre sa peau, il en frissonnait et dû se retenir de la plaquer contre la porte pour la faire sienne.

Il avait tendance à être intensément gentil, bienveillant, mais ça, c'était sa part humaine. Sa part loup, elle, restait dévorante de passion et de violence. L'imprégnation, il l'avait vu par les yeux de ses frères avant de la vivre, c'était de la pure dévotion, un dévouement totale, sans retenu, prêt à tout pour être celui qu'il faut aux yeux de l'autre. Tous les sentiments venant du loup étaient dévastateur, sans demi mesure. Sans contrôle aucun. Le sentiment de défense face à des buveurs de sang humain, la prise en compte du danger avant qu'il n'arrive, la force incommensurable, la démesure de leur taille de loup, de la transformation de leur corps, tout leur corps entier. Il n'y avait que du trop, pas de balance, pas d'équilibre. Et Seth n'aurait jamais pu se préparer à cela lorsqu'il imaginait rencontrer son imprégnée. Le sentiment de brûler tant il rêvait chaque seconde que faisait le monde d'écouter son coeur chanter, sa voix trembler, sa peau rougir, ses yeux sourire… Chaque instant loin d'elle lui paraissait dénué de sens, chacun.

Alors qu'elle avait les yeux clos, plongés dans leur baiser, le loup sautait de joie, goûtant sa saveur sucrée alors qu'elle tendait une langue timide dans leur échange délicieux, le long de sa lèvre inférieur. S'en était presque trop pour sa tension, son coeur s'échappa presque de sa poitrine. Il laissa derrière lui tout bon sens pour attraper entre ses dents la lèvre de son obsession pour la mordre doucement, puis sa langue sentit enfin la sienne pour s'emmêler dans un ballet bien orchestré.

Seth avait déjà embrassé quelques filles, désespéré de ne pas ressentir ce que les garçons de la meute vivaient avec leurs moitiés, mais cela n'était pas comparable, loin de la. Il devait se battre contre son loup pour ne pas se jeter sur elle à chaque instant depuis qu'il l'avait entendu jouir son nom, et la sentir contre lui, son corps frêle et fait pour lui, s'articulant si parfaitement autour de lui, ça en était époustouflant. L'attente ne le dérangeait pas finalement, elle l'excitait. Si depuis cet incident il ne pensait difficilement à autre chose, il savourait l'idée qu'un jour, elle partagerait son âme, son coeur, son corps aussi. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça encore, très à cheval sur l'idée de se garder pour elle. Il était si ravi de ne pas s'être trompé. Cela valait tant l'attente, de la sentir pleine de désir pour lui, lui seul à ce moment précis. Elle était si parfaite qu'il en revenait à peine. Jamais être un loup ne lui avait semblé plus fabuleux. Et ses frères étaient si loin du compte dans leur ressenti. C'était tellement tout, de l'avoir contre ses lèvres, là, tout de suite.

Olivia se détacha doucement de sa bouche pour déposer de légers baisers au bord de ses lèvres, sur son menton, sa mâchoire aussi, et chaque fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur la peau, il avait la sensation d'être incandescent. Il avait toujours été chaud, mais il risquait de partir en combustion. C'était presque plus intime que leur baiser, ses petites touches sur son visage. Il frotta son nez sur son visage, animal à nouveau, la marquer lui semblait essentiel. A la manière de son loup, il caressa de cette façon ses joues, puis son nez à elle, constellé de taches de rousseurs adorable. Puis il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, comme une façon de conclure leur échange qui changeait tout, sûrement.

"Tu vas te moquer si je dis wahou ?"

Sa voix se sentait presque coupable, alors qu'il se mit à sourire de façon inconsidéré, le bonheur lui dévorant ses fossettes.

"Jamais. Allons pour wahou alors. Sinon, j'ai plein d'autres adjectifs en tête."

Il se retenait de la dévorer de baisers tant elle était belle, avec ses yeux verts qui le regardait avec adoration. On ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, jamais. A La Push, des gamines de la réserve avaient déjà eu des sourires en coin, des regards de biche un peu raté, mais ce qu'il voyait la dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il savait que l'imprégnation serait réciproque, au bout d'un moment. Mais là, il avait l'impression que c'était aussi instantané pour lui que pour elle. Qu'elle aussi était dévastée par ses sentiments quand elle plongeait ses prunelles dans les siennes. Quelle douce sensation que celle de se sentir désiré, lui aussi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer dans sa maison, et il fut attiré par l'odeur toujours si présente dans sa chambre. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment cette senteur avant, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait senti, il en était obsédé, c'était une drogue bien particulière. Et il fut presque fâché de savoir que ses frères aient pu voir dans son esprit son voyeurisme répréhensible. Jacob avait eu un fou rire de plusieurs minutes, mais la vengeance tarda peu par un simple rappel de sa situation plus ou moins tendu avec Nessie, puisqu'il refusait ses avances multiples. Seth avait du mal à comprendre comment Jake pouvait contenir son loup, un alpha, qui plus est, alors qu'elle réclamait plus, mais il se restreignait à dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore 7 ans… Alors qu'elle donnait plus dans les 18 quand on voyait la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'avait que son nom à la bouche, bouche qui essayait en tout temps de sentir celle de Jacob mais n'arrivait jamais à ces fins. Jacob avait vite cessé ses moqueries, mais Embry, éternel non imprégné, joua de ce qu'il avait vu pour taquiner au plus le loup brun. _"Eh bah, elle est pas timide, ta Liv ! T'auras pas grand chose à faire pour l'avoir dans ton lit !"_ Cette phrase l'avait mis en tel rage que Jacob avait envoyé le fauteur de trouble en patrouille trois nuits de suite. Embry avait alors offert à tous la carte malheureuse du "On ne peut plus rien dire." Mais Seth savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus extasique à l'idée d'avoir une femme si passionnée et consciente de son corps, il était constamment en train de repasser dans sa tête son soupir d'extase qui laissa s'échapper son nom. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il s'était aventuré dans le salon de la jeune femme, s'adossant à une chaise haute de sa cuisine américaine.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

L'horloge sur le mur annonçait qu'il était 18 heures passés, et il lui demanda si elle avait une bière. Olivia ouvrit quelques tiroirs avant de tomber sur un décapsuleur, puis saisit une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Elle sortit une bouteille de limonade et un verre, puis fini le service en lui tendant la boisson, l'invitant à s'installer dans le canapé. Précautionneux, il se posa sur le bord, la regardant ranger quelques petites choses qui traînaient dans la cuisine. Elle semblait nerveuse, mais Seth n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quel propos. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, gênée.

"Ca te dérangerais si j'allais prendre une douche rapidement ? Je ne te laisserais pas seul longtemps, ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste laver mes cheveux, si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ils vont être impossible à démêler après…"

Seth hocha la tête, en déglutissant difficilement à l'idée de l'entendre frotter son corps nu, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa poitrine… Et le voilà reparti dans ses fantasmes, le loup ravi de ces idées lubriques, et lui tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gêné. Il rougit un peu, et elle s'échappa vers la salle de bain dans un mouvement gracieux.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de plus fantastique que l'eau chaude pour défaire ses nœuds douloureux. Elle frottait consciencieusement ses cheveux, touchant de temps à autre ses lèvres d'un air rêveur, presque sonnée à l'idée d'avoir sauté ainsi sur Seth, complètement dépassée par son obsession. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser attendre trop longtemps, l'impression d'être une vraie adolescente, à courir dans les bras de son prétendant sans regarder derrière elle pour voir si elle risquait de trébucher. Elle rinça son corps et sa tignasse, puis s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir. Elle sécha un peu ses cheveux, puis serra la ceinture afin d'être sûr de ne pas se dénuder devant lui avant de s'habiller. Elle voulait juste être sûre qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop. Elle s'avança dans son salon, ne le voyant pas sur le canapé, elle s'interrogea.

"Seth ?"

Elle attendit une réponse, vaine. Sur un meuble de la cuisine, un stylo et une feuille qu'elle n'avait pas laissé attiraient son regard. Elle se saisit du bout de papier où une écriture abrupte avaient laissé quelques mots, vestige de sa présence.

_"Olivia,_

_J'ai eu un appel urgent de Jacob, je dois le rejoindre._

_Je suis si désolé de te laisser, ne crois pas que je voulais partir, je t'assure que je voulais passer la soirée avec toi._

_Laisse moi une autre chance s'il te plait._

_Seth._

_Ps : je ne m'en remettrais pas si je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser encore une fois. "_

En bas de la feuille, un numéro écrit à la va vite lui donnait sa chance de le contacter. Elle était particulièrement froissée de voir qu'il était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Sans l'embrasser. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'en parler, de leur baiser dévastateur. Mais bien vite, son empathie reprit le dessus et elle s'inquiéta de savoir pourquoi il s'était absenté. Elle espérait que Jacob allait bien, que quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne serait trop grave. Elle s'empara de son téléphone, et tapa un texto afin de lui confirmer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas - en serait-elle capable de toutes les façons ? -

_"J'espère que tout va bien. Appelle moi quand tu peux, même en plein milieu de la nuit, je vais avoir du mal à dormir sans savoir que tu vas bien. Liv."_

Elle envoya le message, secouant son téléphone en attendant une réponse immédiate qui n'arriva pas. D'un soupir, elle se décida à appeler son frère pour lui raconter sa semaine étonnante.

"Oliver ? Je dois te raconter, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…"

* * *

Son rêve était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensoriel. Elle était dans les bras de Seth, volant des baisers sur sa bouche charnues, le sourire aux lèvres, le soleil frappant son corps dénudé sur une plage déserte, il lui murmurait des mots d'amour avec une tendresse particulière qui la faisait se sentir si unique qu'elle en tremblait. Mais une sonnerie particulièrement désagréable la sorti de son rêve aventureux. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant à tatons l'objet du délit pour le faire souffrir. Son téléphone en main, elle vit le nom de Seth Clearwater sur son écran scintiller, et elle se sentit alors toute réveillée. Elle décrocha et entendit la voix qu'elle aimait tant de l'autre côté du combiné.

"Salut, je te réveille ?

-Hum hum…"

Elle n'allait pas lui mentir, ça ne servirait à rien, elle avait la voix pâteuse. De son côté, il s'esclaffa.

"J'aimerais bien voir ta tête avec un réveil en pleine nuit !

-Tu n'as qu'à venir."

Olivia posa une main outrée sur sa bouche, attéré de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Non enfin… Pardon, je suis encore dans mon rêve, excuse moi…

-La proposition est tentante Liv, mais je suis déjà dans mon lit, je tenais plus et je voulais juste te rassurer avant de dormir. "

Elle l'imagina dans son lit, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon entre ses draps, allongé de tout son long, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, et elle avait à nouveau chaud. Ses fantasmes à tout va l'épuisaient réellement.

"Je suis désolée, c'était déplacée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu dois me prendre pour une catin…

-Non."

Sa voix était dure, presque comme un ordre.

"Ne dis pas ça Liv. Je suis à mille lieues de penser ça de toi, crois moi."

Il n'y avait pas à discuter, il semblait presqu'en colère.

"Tu rêvais alors ? De quoi ?"

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'essayer de le calmer que de lui même il retrouvait son tempérament joueur et aimable. Elle soupira de gêne, sans savoir si elle devait lui avouer cela.

"Je pense qu'après aujourd'hui, c'est facile à deviner…

-C'était un beau rêve alors ?

-Merveilleux.

-Un rêve wahou c'est ça ?"

Sa référence à leur baiser la fit sourire, et elle se sentit enfin détendu d'entendre sa voix douce et chaude, même à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle.

"On peut dire ça.

-Raconte moi."

Sa voix était impétueuse, elle se sentait l'âme d'une gamine face à lui, même à distance.

"Seth, je ne sais pas…

-S'il te plait ? Pour m'aider à bien dormir… C'était pas simple avec Jake tout à l'heure."

Elle reprit conscience de son départ soudain un peu plus tôt et s'intéressa à son absence qu'elle avait presque oublié dans son réveil.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs ?

-Je te raconte et tu me racontes ton rêve ?

-Deal.

-Des types d'une autre ville ont voulu s'en prendre à La Push. Pas mal de gang essayent de se poser ici, et on se fait un devoir avec les gars de défendre nos anciens, nos terres de ces merdeux. J'ai dû me battre un peu, et Jake est pas passé loin de se péter le bras…"

Son explication lui fit penser à une guerre des gangs, ce qui plut très moyennement à Olivia. Elle se sentit tout de suite plus inquiète, et si elle n'était pas totalement éveillée avant, elle l'était complètement.

"Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

-T'en fais pas, rien de cassé Liv. Moi et les gars, on est solide. Ca va.

-Ca ne me plait pas trop…

-Tu as voulu savoir ma belle."

Un souffle brûlant la couvrit tout à coup, ces deux petits mots la faisant fondre complètement. Elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement et du se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui demander de répéter.

"C'est ton tour je crois savoir ?"

Elle se sentit rougir et murmura.

"Je rêvais de toi."

Il eu un grognement qui la surprit.

"Raconte moi.

-On était sur la plage, la même que celle d'hier. J'étais couché sur toi, et je t'embrassais."

Sa gorge était sèche comme le désert, elle déglutit doucement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, espérant secrètement qu'il était satisfait de sa réponse, qu'elle lui offrirait de doux rêves à son tour.

"Hum. Tu n'es pas sûre que c'était moi, qui t'embrassais ?

-Non, j'en suis sûre, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai particulièrement envie, là, tout de suite. J'aurais dû accepter ton invitation quand tu as décroché…"

Liv se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres, le coeur en feu.

"Elle est toujours valable.

-Non ma belle, tu dois dormir un peu encore, je sais que tu te lèves bientôt…

-Oh… D'accord."

Elle eu une moue triste et se recoucha au fond de son lit. Il s'esclaffa.

"Tu as l'air si déçue, Liv, j'en meurs d'envie, mais je crois que je me laisse trop aller avec toi.. Je… Je voulais t'inviter un soir... "

Il semblait si précautionneux dans son discours qu'elle sourit d'instinct.

"Tu m'invites à un rendez-vous ?

-Oui. J'essaie en tout cas. Je ne suis pas très doué, on dirait."

Elle du se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier de joie.

"Ok.

-... Ok ? Ouf. Bon, tu veux bien que je vienne te chercher mercredi soir ? 19h ?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Mais Seth, je ne te verrais pas d'ici là ?"

Sa voix paraissait plus désespéré que ce qu'elle imaginait.

"Olivia... Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais je risque de passer quelques jours dans la forêt avec le boulot alors… Je ne serais pas dispo… Mais je t'appelle le soir avant de me coucher, ça te va ?

-Oui, bien sûr, évidemment Seth.

-Rendors toi, il est tôt, tu te lèves bientôt, non ?

-Oui, dans deux heures. Je…"

Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle se languissait de le voir. Qu'elle n'allait penser qu'à lui jusqu'à Mercredi.

"Je t'attendrais. A mercredi. Bonne nuit.

-Essaye de ne pas trop rêver de moi, Liv."

Il s'étouffa d'un rire, et, mortifié, Olivia plongea la tête la première sous son drap léger.

"Bonne nuit ma belle. On se voit bientôt. Je penserais à toi d'ici là."


	7. Chapitre 7 - Limonades et boules

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée pour le retard, surtout que ce chapitre était presque fini...

J'ai malheureusement eu le sale virus bien pourri, et j'ai été très malade pendant plus d'un mois. Ensuite, la reprise s'est faite difficilement et j'ai renoué avec mon premier amour d'écriture : les rpg d'écriture harry potter.  
Mais suite à la fermeture de mon forum, j'ai repris le temps d'avancer sur liv et seth !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, faites attention à vous.

**Merci MANON,** Encore une fois, quelle plaisir de te voir ici 3 Je suis ravie de te faire ressentir cela, ca me touche vraiment ! J'espère que tu seras là malgré l'attente !

Bonne lecture à vous, et prenez soin de vous pour prendre soin des autres (promis, le prochain arrivera plus vite !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Limonades et boules**

Il galopait à bonne allure, profondément heureux malgré les incidents de la nuit dernière. La visite des 4 vampires avaient été toutes particulières, et n'en avoir tué que 2 sur la totalité avait été un échec cuisant pour la meute. Il se dirigeait vers la demeure des Cullens, afin de comprendre qui pouvait être ces vampires et la raison de leur venue.

Bien vite, il reconnu les baies vitrées baignants dans la lumière et le bois immaculé de leur maison, mais surtout leur odeur particulière. Seth n'aimait pas dire à la différence de ses frères que leur odeur était pestilentielle, puisqu'il les appréciaient tous. Il vit la silhouette d'Edward au loin, et ralentit pour se cacher dans un bosquet afin de se rhabiller avec le short qu'il gardait entre ses crocs. Une fois convenable, il salua son ami un signe de main.

"Salut Seth, bien dormi ?

-Ouais, pas trop mal."

Ses rêves avaient été peuplé d'une seule personne, Olivia. Et s'il était ravi d'avoir pu échanger avec elle la veille, il devait surveiller l'heure pour la rappeler plus tôt ce soir. Il était à peine 16 heures, et Jacob était à l'intérieur avec Nessie. Une partie de la famille était en chasse, mais Bella, fidèle au poste, préparait un dessert en l'absence d'Esmée pour nourrir les différentes bouches semi humaines, et surtout protéger les pensées de sa fille en la présence de Jake. Edward avait du mal à vivre l'idée que son bébé de fille devienne une adulte tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant.

"Tu ne vas pas à l'intérieur ? Seth s'installa à ses côtés sur les marches de l'escalier, nonchalant.

-Non, elle ne supporte plus vraiment ma présence ces derniers temps…"

Seth se sentit mal pour lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'Edward n'aimait pas fouiller les pensées des autres, et il ne s'en servait jamais pour blesser volontairement.

"Tu es trop clément avec moi, Seth. Je n'ai pas été des plus honnêtes dans le cas de Renesmée…"

Perplexe, Seth lui demanda une explication silencieusement.

"J'ai… J'ai fait promettre à Jacob d'attendre qu'elle soit vraiment majeure avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de romantique avec elle. Il sait que j'ai accès à son esprit, moins à celui de Renesmée puisque Bella le protège presque inconsciemment maintenant."

Un bruit sourd lui parvint de la cuisine, et la voix cristalline de Bella jura. Edward eut un sourire triste et confia

"Elle allait finir par le savoir, je ne sais pas lui mentir…

-Mais, tu n'as qu'à dire à Jacob que c'était une erreur, et puis ils feront… Ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Pas vraiment. Jacob est convaincu que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je l'entends presque pleurer de désespoir quand elle tente de l'embrasser et qu'il l'évite… Elle pense qu'il ne veut pas d'elle de cette façon, elle est prête à abandonner."

Il penche la tête en avant, condamné par ses propres propos, dévoré par la culpabilité. Seth ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il savait pertinemment que la situation était complexe, mais ces deux là avaient un talent pour emmener toute situation, même la plus simple.

"Sinon, je n'ai pas reconnu les vampires d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Mais on a chassé leur trace jusqu'en Alaska, et rien. Je pense qu'ils sont définitivement parti. En tout cas, aucun d'entre nous ne les connaît, et ils ne sont pas liés aux Volturi, Alice les surveille."

Seth s'inquiéta qu'ils puissent revenir, qu'ils s'en prennent à Olivia…

"Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne lui feront rien, on les protégera tous."

D'un mouvement de tête, le loup accepta sa promesse. Quand une tornade aux cheveux cuivrés passa devant lui, furibonde. Derrière elle, Jake tentait de l'arrêter.

"Nessie, s'il te plait…"

Elle se retourna, si en colère que ses yeux chocolat semblaient plus sombre.

"Non, Jacob. Pour toi, c'est Renesmée, maintenant, j'en ai assez. Laisse moi tranquille."

Il s'arrêta net, les yeux embués, et l'air si malheureux que Seth sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

"Renesmée, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ah non, pas toi aussi, de toute façon, je sais que tout ça, c'est ta faute."

Edward eu le droit à son passage de la tempête Ness, en pleine figure. Bella se précipita auprès de la fille qui la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras, des larmes s'écroulant sur ses pommettes. Bella se tourna vers Seth et Edward, désemparée.

"Ness, tu vas où ?

-Voir Bodhi. Au moins, lui, il ne dit que la vérité, et ne fait que ce qu'il a envie."

Seth s'avança précautionneusement vers la jeune femme, tout en tendant la main vers elle.

"Laisse moi conduire, je t'emmène."

Elle croisa le regard du loup, tremblante, et jeta ses clés entre les mains du quileute. Il se tourna vers son Alpha, dont le regard semblait brisé, et dit silencieusement : Je m'en charge. Un mouvement de tête bref lui fit comprendre que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il aurait pu faire à ce moment là. Il s'échappa dans la voiture dernier cri de la gamine, prêt à aller chez Emily et Sam. Renesmée avait une véritable obsession pour leur gamin de 4 ans, qui semblait n'aimer qu'elle lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Elle s'enfonça dans le siège passager, activant la musique, et attachant sa ceinture par réflexe, elle repoussa les gouttelettes salées sur ses joues. Seth avait déjà quitté le sentier de la demeure Cullen.

"Vas-y, balance tout. Personne pour écouter au porte ici."

Elle lui offrit un regard bienveillant, soulagée. Seth et Nessie étaient de bons amis, puisqu'elle avait grandi en l'ayant toujours auprès d'elle. Il jouait le rôle d'oreille attentive loin de sa famille de vampire aux oreilles bioniques.

"Je ne les supporte plus. Ils m'aiment tous si fort."

Elle semblait presque être dégoutée, ce qui entraina un rire de Seth.

"Ne ris pas ! Bon ok, c'est un peu drôle, mais tu sais, c'est trop. On dirait que je vais me casser en deux en sortant de mon lit, quand je les écoute. Ils planifient ma vie à la minute, et j'étouffe littéralement. Personne ne veut m'écouter, et maintenant lui ?"

Seth sentait que la partie sur Jacob n'allait pas être évidente.

"Je sais que j'ai seulement presque 7 ans, Seth. Mais ça fait quelque temps, maintenant, que j'ai plus des pensées de gamines de 7 ans. Sauf que je ne peux pas parler de ça à ma famille, que je ne vais pas à l'école et que toutes mes sorties sont soit avec Jake, soit avec eux, soit avec toi. Le prends pas mal, je t'adore, mais je vais pas discuter lingerie et mec avec toi. C'est pas que j'en ai beaucoup besoin, mais juste un peu, parfois."

Ils échangèrent un regard, et le garçon proposa.

"Tu veux pas en parler avec les filles de la réserve ?

-Elles aussi me prennent pour une gosse, Seth."

Elle n'avait pas tord. La voir grandir aussi vite les avaient tous bousculés.

"Et Liv ? Pardon, Olivia ?

-Ton impregnée ?

-Oui.

-Hum… Elle serait plus neutre, mais je la connais à peine.

-Je peux lui dire que je devais passer la soirée avec toi et que j'ai du annuler, pour savoir si elle peut me remplacer ?"

Elle le dévisagea, éclantant de rire

"C'est super tiré par les cheveux, Seth. Mais va-y, tente, si elle dit oui, on saura qu'elle est folle de toi."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et s'arrêta sur le bas côté pour appeler Olivia. Quelques sonneries plus tard, elle décrocha.

"Salut.

-Salut ma belle. Je te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'ai fini tot, je rentre de chez Charlie Swan à l'instant.

-Super. Le vieux va bien ?"

Son rire transperça l'appareil et Renesmée eut un rictus amusée.

"Oui, il est solide.

-Dis moi, même si je t'appelais aussi pour savoir comment était ta journée, j'ai un petit service à te demander…

-Dis toujours. Mais ta liste s'allonge, Clearwater.

-C'est vrai. Je devais passer la soirée avec Renesmée, ses parents sont partis ce matin et ne reviennent que demain, et en général elle va chez Jake mais bon, c'est compliqué et au final ni lui ni moi sommes dispo… Tu voudrais bien la recevoir chez toi ? On la ramenera chez elle le soir.

-Bien sur. Elle aime la pizza ?

-Oui, elle adore ça. Elle arrivera dans pas longtemps, tu me sauves, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule alors qu'on avait prévu une soirée film…

-Ne t'en fais pas, rien de mieux qu'une soirée filles quand on arrive dans une ville !

-Tu es merveilleuse, Liv. Merci. Je te revaudrais ça.

-Alors te voilà coincé pour une soirée film avec moi. Après notre rencard, bien sur.

-On a même pas fait le premier que tu en veux déjà un autre, Olivia ?"

Renesmée mima un signe d'écoeurement en écoutant les flirts des deux jeunes gens.

"Seth…

-Je dois te laisser, je suis désolé, mais je t'appelle demain sans faute. Passe une bonne soirée avec Ness.

-Oh. D'accord, bonne soirée à toi aussi Seth."

Il raccrocha dans un soupir, et offrit un sourire ravi à Nessie.

"Et voilà, comme une lettre à la poste !

-C'est dégoutant. Tu es terriblement accro mon pauvre. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle semble l'être encore plus que toi, ça me dépasse !"

Ses fossettes se dessinaient à nouveau tant le sourire qu'il envoyait à Ness était gigantesque. Il était soulagé de savoir que la jeune femme pourrait épancher ses pleurs auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre mieux que lui. Il se savait parti prenante, il prenait instinctivement le parti de son Alpha, malgré lui. Il reprit la route, roulant un peu plus vite que la limitation, mais ce bijou de voiture l'amenait à faire des choses un peu inconscientes

"Tu sais, je lui montre à chaque fois ce que je veux. Ca me demande tant d'effort, de me mettre à nue comme ça, de lui dire que je veux être avec lui, mon Jacob, mais d'une manière sentimentale, et à chaque fois, il me repousse en disant non. Alors qu'il est intéressé, j'ai vu son regard quand il pense être discret, il n'est plus comme avant aussi. Il me désire. Donc la seule solution c'est que mon père lui ai demandé de garder ses distances, et que cet idiot est accepté.

-Ne les jugent pas si vite Nessie…

-Seth, s'il te plait, ne les défend pas. Je ne supporte pas qu'ils tentent encore de décider à ma place. Je pense… Je pense que je vais partir à la rentrée prochaine. A la Fac, seule. Prendre un peu de distance loin de tout ca."

Seth la dévisagea puis regarda à nouveau la route qui défilait face à lui.

"Ca sera trop douloureux pour toi, comme pour lui."

Ils arrivaient devant chez Emily, et la main de Renesmée serra la sienne. "Ca l'est déjà trop pour moi, Seth." Et il vit ces moments de pleurs dans sa chambre, ses stratégies pour se mettre en avant, des maillots de bain plus transparents pris dans la chambre d'Alice pour aller à la plage avec Jacob, les touches de maquillage qu'elle mettait pour paraître plus âgé, les vêtements plus osées qu'elle portait quand elle allait dormir à La Push, ses tentatives vaines d'atteindre ses lèvres, de caresser sa jambe, son torse, son visage tendrement, à chaque fois avortés par un Jacob amusé qui la reprenait doucement : "Nessie. Non." Et à chaque fois, l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues, punition non nécessaire. Seth avait l'impression de vivre tout ça à son tour, il s'imaginait à sa place, repoussé par Olivia, et il prit la main de la Cullen dans la sienne.

"Tu as raison. Je comprends. Tu veux que je parle à Jacob ? Ou à ton père ?"

Grand frère, mais pas de sang, il avait cette affection si particulière pour la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas Seth, c'est gentil déjà, tu fais plus que tout le monde dans l'histoire…

-Laisse moi gérer quelques trucs Ness, je ne veux pas que tu partes."

Elle eut quelques larmes, et posa un baiser mouillé sur la joue du Quileute en guise de remerciement.

"Tu ne me déposes pas chez Olivia ?

-Je ne préfère pas… C'est dur de la voir et de ne pas rester auprès d'elle, je préfère que tu y ailles directement.

-Oh c'est ridicule ! Seth, faut apprendre à te contrôler !"

Il tira la langue en sa direction, enfantin, et serra le frein à main.

"Tu veux passer voir Emily avant ?

-Non, je vais aller chasser ta copine tout de suite.

-Eh, dis pas des trucs pareils !"

Elle éclata de rire, frappant gentiment son bras avec sa force de demi vampire qui n'ébranla pas Seth, puis sorti de la voiture, serrant son sac contre elle, reniflant l'air avant de se mettre à marcher dans la bonne direction.

La sonnette résonna dans son salon, et elle posa son téléphone pour accueillir la jeune fille derrière la porte. Elle était contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie, bien qu'elle ait été surprise de la demande de Seth. Entendre sa voix avait été le soleil de sa journée couverte. Elle avait de grandes difficultés à être concentrée, mais travailler avec Sofia était une plaisir. Derrière la porte, toujours aussi sublime, Renesmée lui offrait un grand sourire.

"Merci de m'accueillir, Olivia. Seth m'a encore mis un lapin."

Elle rit de façon mélodieuse, et Liv ferma la porte derrière elle.

"C'était une soirée prévue depuis longtemps ?

-Pas vraiment je broyais du noir. Alors Seth, en preux chevalier, m'a sauvé de mon trépas."

Liv dévisagea la jeune fille qui avait désormais un sourire triste, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Tu veux m'en parler ? Je nous sers de la limonade, installe toi dans le salon."

Elle s'affaire à préparer un apéritif pendant que la jeune fille s'affale sur le canapé, jouant avec l'un des coussins qui donnaient un peu de décoration à la pièce. Elle savait se mettre à l'aise, et Olivia préférait ça à une invitée guindée.

"C'est Jake. C'est toujours Jake."

Elle soupire, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Liv lui tend sa boisson.

"C'est à dire, Ness ?

-Il dit que je suis trop jeune. Il ne veut pas de moi."

Olivia éclate de rire et pose une main amicale sur le bras de la Cullen.

"Oh, crois moi, il veut de toi Ness. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Un garçon qui s'en fiche ne te regarderait pas comme ca. Crois moi, Renesmée, ce n'est pas un compliment en l'air, j'ai rarement vu de filles plus belle que toi. Mais lui, il ne voit pas juste ta beauté extérieure. Il voit bien d'autres choses. C'est au delà du désir physique.

-Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il me repousse ?

-Peut être qu'il te trouve trop jeune. A ce compte, à toi de lui prouver le contraire. Quitte à te rapprocher de d'autres personnes."

Nessie sembla réfléchir profondément aux paroles de Liv.

"Tu veux dire… Séduire des garçons ?

-Pas forcément, simplement, prouve lui que tu peux avoir une vie sans lui. Et que d'autres te voient telle que tu es. Je suis sûre que ça aidera.

-J'aimerais bien… Mais je suis scolarisé à la maison et je ne sors qu'avec mes parents, jake ou seth…

-Eh bien, où veux-tu aller, Nessie ?"

Quitte à aider une nouvelle amie, autant le faire correctement. La jeune fille semblait réfléchir profondément, comme si on l'avait toujours privé de ces choix qui s'apparentait à l'évidence.

"Qu'est ce que tu aimes faire, toi ?"

Si Liv préférait l'entendre prendre des décisions, l'évidence la frappait alors : Ness n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Alors, comme une enfant à qui on fait découvrir le monde, elle proposa :

"Un bowling, peut être ?'

La proposition fit sourire Nessie, qui hocha la tête pour accepter la proposition. Par sécurité, Liv prépara un message pour Seth. "On va au bowling avec Ness, si jamais tu préfères la récupérer là-bas. J'espère te voir un peu ce soir. xx" Son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle prit ses clés et tendit la main à sa nouvelle amie.

"Viens, on va te changer les idées."

Renesmée était vraiment, vraiment douée. Au point que Liv en pleurait parfois de rire en lançant sa propre boule, qui, inlassablement, finissait dans la gouttière. Nessie semblait s'amuser en sirotant son soda pendant qu'Olivia tentait à nouveau de battre le spare fait par sa comparse quelques minutes avant.

"Liv, mets plus de force !

-La boule est lourde, Ness, j'ai vraiment du mal !"

Elles éclatent de rire, et Liv fait à nouveau un lancer malheureux, fixant la boule qui finissait son chemin en évitant soigneusement les quilles. Un souffle vient chatouiller son cou sans qu'elle le sente arriver derrière elle, figée en quelques secondes.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Il avait déposé sa main sur sa hanche, et un baiser sur sa clavicule découverte. Liv se tourna pour voir avec ravissement la présence de Seth.

"J'espérais pouvoir te cacher un peu plus longtemps mon niveau déplorable dans ce jeu affreux."

Son éclat de rire réchauffa son coeur, et elle retrouva ses prunelles, heureuse. C'était étrange, de ne pas l'avoir revu ces derniers jours, alors qu'elle passait une grande partie de son temps à penser à lui. Mais elle avait la chance de pouvoir enfin revoir son sourire, et tout lui semblait alors plus simple. D'une caresse sur sa joue, il passe un doigt sur ses lèvres, hésitant.

"Je dois attendre notre rendez-vous pour t'embrasser à nouveau ?"

Olivia fit un mouvement de tête négatif, et prend la main de Seth dans la sienne : toujours aussi chaud.

"Je vais me retenir, quand même."

Un simple baiser sur sa joue, et elle grogna presque de frustration. Pourquoi donc ? Elle lui offrait ses lèvres sans condition, pourtant.

"Je ne veux pas que Ness fasse une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle ne peut pas en faire autant avec Jake."

Bien vu. Elle serre la main du garçon, en signe de compréhension, et observe Jacob, maintenant installé à côté de Nessie, un bras protecteur autour des épaules. Quelques pas accompagnés par la main de Seth dans son dos, et elle rejoint son amie dans un sourire.

"Salut Jake.

Il lui répond à peine, plongé dans une conversation presque à demi mot avec Ness, qui semble un peu plus agacée qu'en début de soirée. Elle se lève alors pour jouer, et alors, Olivia comprit exactement ce que faisait la jeune femme. Renesmée se penchait vers les boules en prenant soin de se diriger vers Jake, pour qu'il observe son léger décolleté, puis, son lancé fut exagérément penché, et elle entendu distinctement le garçon grogner.

"Putain."

Il se leva précipitamment, et se rapprocha de Nessie. Elle se saisissait d'une nouvelle boule après son lancé raté, probablement délibérément.

"S'il te plait Ness, arrête, j'ai compris.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas certaine."

Elle le laissa méditer, et reprit son petit manège avant de lancer la boule. Si Olivia n'était pas tant en confiance avec Seth, elle aurait surement été jalouse de Renesmée. Mais à ce moment précis, Liv n'était que pour la sororité. Finalement, le jeu a fonctionné, puisque Jake était collé au dos de la jeune fille, passant ses mains sur ses bras pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement.

"Je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés.

-J'attend de voir. C'est… Compliqué, entre eux."

Liv se pince les lèvres en entendant Seth parler de ses amis, et serra la main du garcon dans la sienne, consciente que la facilité de sa proximité avec lui n'était pas donnée à tous.

"Tu m'as manqué, Liv."

Il plongea sa tête contre ses cheveux, caressant de sa main libre ces derniers alors que leurs amis retrouvaient leur place. Nessie posait la main sur le poignet de Jake régulièrement, et ce dernier fronçait les sourcils presque à chaque fois. Sauf une.

"Ok Ness, on y va. Prend tes affaires, Seth, tu peux rentrer avec Liv ?"

Nessie semblait jubiler, et Olivia répondit à la place du garçon.

"Oui, pas de soucis. Rentrez bien."

Ness prit à peine le temps de leur dire au revoir et s'échappa aussi vite que possible, abandonnant Olivia et Seth, Jacob derrière elle.

"Tu veux rentrer ?"

Seth observait attentivement Liv, et elle hocha la tête. Elle serait bien mieux pour parler dans la voiture, ou chez elle. En quelques secondes, ils ont rassemblé leurs affaires et trouvent le chemin de la voiture. Liv s'installe et démarre en silence, un regard parfois complice pour Seth, en essayant de se concentrer sur la route.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Ness, mais ça a marché.

-Pas grand chose, en vérité. Mais je suis contente si ça a aidé.

-Je suis sûr que oui."

Son regard qui l'embrase, et la confiance naturelle qui lui porte la touche. Elle lui sourit, et sent une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pendant qu'elle conduit. La route n'est pas longue jusqu'à chez elle, mais elle voulait tout de même rentrer en vie !

"Seth… Reste sage.

-Oh, pardon Liv."

Il retire sa main précipitamment et la repose sur sa propre jambe, dans un rougissement flatteur.

"Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse dans le fossé parce que j'ai passé trop de temps à te regarder. Tu me déconcentres."

Il semblant trouver cette information particulièrement intéressante. Un éclat de rire non dissimulé et il posa sa main tantôt sur sa joue, puis sur son bras, et parfois en jouant avec ses cheveux. À chaque fois, elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Ce petit jeu perdure jusqu'à ce qu'elle se gare devant chez elle. Les clés hors du contact, elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux faussement furibond.

"Tu t'es bien amusé, Clearwater ?"

Le sourire du garçon le trahit, il n'a aucune culpabilité dans le regard, et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle murmure presque, parce qu'elle n'ose pas briser le silence dans l'habitacle.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne jouais pas avec toi, Liv."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et retrouva ses lèvres avec délice, leurs corps qui se contorsionnent un peu pour se retrouver. Comme la dernière fois, Liv se sent incandescente. Retrouver ses lippes, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau à nouveau. Ils ne semblent jamais se tarir de l'autre.

"Tu veux entrer ?"

Olivia coupe à peine leur baiser, parce qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant.

"Je dois rester sage."

Seth se détache de Liv, et elle le retient par le col pour retrouver ses lèvres.

"Ne le sois pas."

Et elle replonge ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et sa bouche contre la sienne, pour sentir à nouveau son goût unique, et la douceur de sa peau. Elle gémit même quand il s'amuse à mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieur. Mais encore, il coupe le baiser.

"Je vais y aller, sinon, je ne partirais jamais.

-S'il te plait, reste, juste le temps de boire un café !

-Liv, on sait l'un comme l'autre que si je rentre, je ne ressortirai pas.

-Alors, reste."

Leurs prunelles se confrontent, il ne répond pas, baisse alors le regard, et Olivia sortit de la voiture, et se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, sans regarder derrière elle, incapable de le voir s'éloigner. Incapable de le voir la repousser. Elle était pourtant si certaine qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors qu'elle passe le pas de la porte, elle est projetée contre le mur de l'entrée, et la porte est claquée avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir. Il la serre contre lui, sans échappatoire, elle est tombée dans la gueule du loup, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle soupire de soulagement, et lui offre son plus beau sourire.

"Tu es coincé avec moi maintenant.

-Avec plaisir, je pensais que c'était clair."


End file.
